Rebirth
by Midnight-of-Darkness
Summary: Männer können richtig nerven. Vorallem wenn sie sich und ihre Ansichten für besonders wichtig halten. Eine Tatsache die Hermine schnell auf 180 bringt. Was passiert, wenn dann noch ein ziemlich mürrischer gar nicht so toter Sirius Black aus dem Totenreich
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J. sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

* * *

Es war noch ziemlich früh am Morgen, die Spezialabteilung, bestehend aus 2 Auroren, 2 Forscher auf dem Gebiet der magischen Artefakte und ein Fluchbrecher, jedoch war schon voll und ganz in ihre Arbeit vertieft. Hermine Granger leitete gewöhnlich diese Forschungsgruppe und hatte in der letzten Zeit ein unglaubliches Pensum an Überstunden an den Tag gelegt, dass es für das fünfköpfige Team recht ungewöhnlich war ohne sie zu Arbeiten.

Hermine befand sich nun schon seid den frühen Morgenstunden, genau genommen seid Sonnenaufgang im Büro von Alexander Wood, Leiter der Rechtsabteilung, demnach normalerweise niemand, vor dem sie ihre Arbeit rechtfertigen müsste. Aber ein „Normalerweise" gab es in diesem Ministerium einfach nicht. Dieser in Hermines Augen arroganter Mistkerl von Abteilungsleiter hatte nichts anderes im Sinn als sich wichtig zu tun und ihr ihre kostbare Zeit zu stehlen.

Er redete schon die gesamte Zeit darüber, dass es besser wäre ihr jetziges Projekt einzustellen und dem Ministerium so eine Menge Geld zu sparen. Hermine hatte dem ganzen einfach nur zugehört und bisher keinen Kommentar dazu abgegeben. Sie hoffte nur das ihr gegenüber bald mit seinem Monolog fertig war, sie hatte viel besseres zu tun, als sich mit solch einem selbst verliebten Bürokraten herum zu ärgern. Nervös oder vielmehr genervt trommelte Hermine mit ihren Fingern auf den Tisch und sah immer wieder auf ihre Armbanduhr. Musste diese Impertinenz in Person denn nicht einmal Luft holen? Ihr entfuhr ein genervtes Seufzen, doch auch das schien dem jungen Mann vor ihr, der nur ein paar wenige Jahre mehr an Lebenserfahrung als sie besaß; nicht sonderlich in seiner Rede zu stören.

Hörte dieser Mann sich wirklich so gerne reden? Wie konnte Katie Bell nur Ansatzweise für fünf Minuten überlegen ihn zu heiraten? Sie war ja anscheinend rechtzeitig abgesprungen, ähnlich wie sie es bei Ron getan hatte. Ihre Gedanken schweiften mal wieder in eine ganz andere Richtung. Das taten sie immer, wenn sie sich nicht selbst restlos mit Arbeit zuschüttete. Sie wollte Ron niemals wehtun, aber es wäre falsch gewesen weiterhin diese Beziehung zu führen, es wäre einfach nicht fair gewesen.

Während Hermines Gedanken auch weiterhin überall waren, nur nicht bei ihrer Besprechung mit Alexander Wood, geschah etwas, womit ihr Team niemals gerechnet hätte.

„Clarissa, kannst du mal kurz herkommen, ich glaube ich habe etwas gefunden!"

Der junge Mann hatte unter einer Schicht Moos und Erde einige alte Keltische Zeichen gefunden, die er nicht so recht entziffern konnte.

„Was meinst du was diese Zeichen bedeutet? Ich kenne mich mit keltischen Schriftzeichen nicht sehr gut aus."

Clarissa sah sich die Zeichen genau an, war sich dennoch ebenfalls nichts ganz sicher.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, das hier könnte sowohl Tod als auch Leben bedeuten. Nur bei dem hier ganz links bin ich mir ganz sicher, das es „Austausch" bedeutet!"

„Austausch?... Austausch von was? Kannst du noch weitere Zeichen erkennen?"

„Von was, witzig, ich kann vielleicht Runen lesen, aber fürs Hellsehen frag doch lieber wen anders. Erkennen, mal sehen, das hier, siehst du diesen strick von dem zwei Äste ausgehen, das ist allgemein geltend ein Elch und trägt die Bedeutung von Auferstehung. Das ist das einzige was ich noch erkennen kann…die anderen Runen sind zu sehr beschädigt, dass ich sie entziffern könnte!"

„Schade eigentlich, ich dachte wir kommen endlich voran!" damit strich der junge Mann enttäuscht über die Eben von Clarissa erklärte Rune, als plötzlich der Torbogen zu vibrieren begann und die einzelnen Runen anfingen zu leuchten.

„Verdammt Peter, was hast du gemacht?" schrie die erschrockene Clarissa neben ihm auf.

Und kaum zwei Sekunden später waren auch die anderen Teammitglieder bei ihnen, um zu sehen was passiert war.

„Ich habe nichts gemacht, du stehst doch die ganze Zeit neben mir!" verteidigte sich der junge Mann.

Ein etwas älterer Mann der ebenfalls zu der Gruppe gehörte trat näher an den Torbogen und zückte zur Vorsicht seinen Zauberstab. Immerhin wusste keiner was passieren würde.

Langsam zückten auch die anderen nach und nach ihre Zauberstäbe und postierten sich rund herum um den Bogen, sie waren auf alles gefasst.

Doch es passierte einfach nichts. Mit der zeit wurde das Leuchten immer schwächer und erlosch dann vollkommen.

Der ältere Mann war der erste der sich zu Wort meldete.

„Was zum Henker war denn das?" und deutete dann auf den nun wieder völlig normal aussehenden Torbogen.

„Das Henk, nennt man einen Fortschritt!" verkündete Clarissa ganz stolz.

Die anderen sahen nur skeptisch in Richtung magisches Artefakt. Ein Fortschritt sah für sie doch ein wenig anders aus. Jetzt hatten sie eher noch mehr Rätsel zu lösen. Dieses Projekt würde sie wahrscheinlich nie lösen können.

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir erst einmal einen Bericht über das „Leuchten" oder was auch immer es war verfassen und uns dann um diese Runen da kümmern!" machte Peter den Vorschlag.

„Was für Runen?" mischte sich nun eine mehr oder weniger auffällig gekleidete Frau ein, die zwar zu der Gruppe gehörte, sich jedoch die ganze Zeit über eher dezent im Hintergrund aufgehalten hatte.

Clarissa deutete auf die keltischen Schriftzeichen, die sie kurz zuvor mit Peter betrachtet hatte, traute sich jedoch nicht diese zu berühren.

„Interessant, aber Peter hat recht, wir sollten zuerst einmal einen Bericht verfassen!" damit wandte sich die ungewöhnlich gekleidete Frau um und machte sich zusammen mit den anderen in Richtung Ausgang.

Genau in diesem Moment begann der Torbogen erneut zu leuchten, diesmal wurde es jedoch immer stärker bzw. eher geller, so dass sich Clarissa schützend eine Hand vor ihr Gesicht halten musste, um überhaupt noch etwas erkennen zu können.

„Was zum…." Aber weiter kam Henk nicht, denn zusätzlich zu dem Leuchten, verbreitete sich ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch, so dass sie nicht mehr wussten, was sie zuerst schützen sollten, ihre Ohren oder ihr Augenlicht.

Das gesamte Spektakel dauerte einige Minuten an und fand schließlich seinen Höhepunkt, als ein riesiger in Licht gehüllter Klumpen, aus dem Torbogen katapultiert wurde. Danach verstummte alles und das Licht erlosch mit einem Mal ohne vorher abzuschwächen.

Clarissa musste sich zuerst an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnen, sie sah noch überall kleine leuchtende Kugeln durch die Lüfte schweben. Jedoch hielt es sie nicht davon ab ihren Zauberstab zu zücken und langsam auf den besagten Klumpen zuzugehen. Auch ihre Kollegen hatten die gleiche Idee und schon hatten sie sich um diesen in einen Kreis formiert, wobei sie ihre Zauberstäbe gezielt auf ihn richteten.

Auch das leuchten, welches diesen Klumpen umhüllt hatte erlosch langsam und sobald sich alle wieder an die vorhandenen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten, konnte sie zweifelsfrei erkennen, dass es sich bei dem Klumpen um eine menschliche Gestalt handelte. Genau genommen um einen Mann, der zwar atmete, allem Anschein nach, jedoch nicht bei Bewusstsein war.

Henk stupste den Körper kurz mit seinen Fuß an, so dass dieser sich auf die Seite drehte und man nun das Gesicht des Mannes ganz klar erkennen konnte.

Jeder der Anwesenden hielt für einen Moment die Luft an, während sie immer noch mit erstaunen die Gestalt musterten.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Was sie hier vor sich sahen war vollkommen unmöglich. Oder war es doch möglich? Jeder von ihnen dachte wohl, er leide unter Wahnvorstellungen, aber die Sicherheit das sie nicht alleine waren, mit dem was sie sahen, bekamen sie, als Clarissa das aussprach, was keiner so wirklich glauben konnte.

„Das ist unmöglich…das….das ist Sirius Black!"

Henk war der erste der aus seiner Starre erwachte. „Ich glaube jetzt wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt, dass jemand von uns Miss Granger informiert!"

Hermine war seid einigen Sekunden wieder im Hier und jetzt angelangt, denn es sah ganz danach auch, als ob Mr. Oberwichtig zum Ende seiner Rede kommen wollte.

„...und deshalb denke ich sollten wir ihr Projekt bis auf weiteres einstellen!"

Hermine hatte gewusst wie das ganze Enden würde und sie hatte sich auch fest vorgenommen ihr Temperament im Rahmen zu halten und nicht gleich an die Decke zu gehen, aber als sie Alexanders selbstgefälliges Grinsen in seinem Gesicht sah, da machte es Klick und Hermines Verstand schaltete sich kurzzeitig aus.

„Sie impertinenter …."

Fing Hermine an den jungen Mann in seine Schranken zu weisen und hatte dabei unter ihrem Umhang ihren Zauberstab fest mit den Fingern umschlossen, falls es nötig sein sollte ihre nun folgende Argumentation zu untermauern.

Aber weder kam sie dazu ihrer Wut Luft zu machen, noch irgendetwas zu untermauern, denn in genau diesem Moment stürmte eine aus dem Atem gekommene Clarissa ins Büro, gefolgt von einer mehr als aufgeregten Sekretärin, welche nicht im Stande gewesen war, die junge Frau aufzuhalten.

„Entschuldigen sie Mr. Wood, aber sie ist einfach an mir vorbei gestürmt..."

Hermine drehte sich neugierig zu Clarissa, normalerweise war sie immer die Höflichkeit in Person und trat nie in einen Raum, ohne vorher anzuklopfen, dieser"Überfall" war so gar nicht ihre Art. Irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein.

„Was fällt ihnen ein.." erhob Alexander soeben seine Stimme, als ihm auch schon Hermine ins Wort fiel.

„Ach halten sie die Klappe Wood, was sie zu sagen haben will sowieso niemand hören!" damit wandte sie sich an Clarissa. „Clarissa, ist etwas passiert, sie sehen gehetzt aus?"

Die angesprochene hatte sich ein wenig nach vorne gebeugt, sich mit beiden Händen auf ihre Oberschenkel abgestützt und rang weiterhin um Atem.

„Ja...also, das Projekt ..." sie machte eine kleine Pause um ihren Atem wieder in einen regelmäßigen Rhythmus zu bekommen. Nachdem sie dann noch einmal tief durch geatmet und sich ihr Pulsschlag auch wieder einigermaßen reguliert hatte, fuhr sie fort.

„Sie müssen sofort kommen, auf einmal fing alles an zu leuchten, diese ohrenbetäubende Geräusche und was dann durch den Bogen kam, dass werden sie mir nicht glauben, sie müssen es sich einfach ansehen!"

Nun war nicht nur Hermines Neugierde geweckt, auch Alexander hatte ganz vergessen, dass er durch Hermines rüde Unterbrechung eigentlich wütend sein sollte. Kaum hatte Clarissa mit ihrer Erzählung geendet waren Hermine und dicht hinter ihr Alexander Wood, an ihr vorbei gerauscht, unwichtig zu erwähnen wohin ihr Weg sie führte.

Clarissa jedoch nicht ganz so begeistert, da sie sich gerade erst wieder von ihrem Spurt in die fünfte Etage erholt hatte, setzte sich nun auch wieder in Bewegung um den beiden zu folgen. Warum verdammt noch einmal funktionierten die Aufzüge im Ministerium gerade dann nicht, wenn man sie mal brauchte?

Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten bis sie in den Räumen der Spezialabteilung angekommen waren. Hermine vollzog am Eingang eine ziemlich merkwürdige Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, woraufhin sich dann die Tür öffnete. Sicherheit ging nun mal vor, schließlich sollte nicht jeder Zugang zu dieser Abteilung haben und schon gar nicht jemand wie Alexander Wood, der hier nur in Begleitung eintreten durfte. Was noch lange nicht hieß, dass er hier gerne gesehen war.

Kaum betrat Hermine den Raum, kam ihr schon Henk entgegen. Die anderen hatten sich kreisförmig um ein schwarzes etwas formiert und Hermine erkannte, dass sie auch ihre Zauberstäbe griffbereit hatten. Hermine konnte ihre Neugierde kaum noch im Zaun halten, die Wissenschaftlerin in ihr und auch ihr allseits Bekannter Wissensdurst trieben sie förmlich in die Richtung des Objektes, jedoch nicht um Henk mit einem Nicken zu begrüßen, welcher über ihre Anwesenheit mehr als erleichtert schien.

„Wir sind so froh das sie hier sind, wir wussten ja nicht was wir mit ihm machen sollten..." redete der noch leicht schockierte und auch verwirrte Kollege auf Hermine ein.

Ihm? War es ein Mensch, von dem Henk da sprach? Sie würde es selbst in wenigen Sekunden herausfinden. Jedenfalls schienen ihre Kollegen ein wenig unter Schock zu stehen.

Langsam ging sie auf ihren Kollegen zu, die noch immer in einem Kreis um dieses etwas herum standen. Dicht gefolgt von Alexander, der sich förmlich hinter ihr zu verstecken schien. So ein Feigling! Hoffentlich wurde sie ihn heute noch los. Er war keinesfalls eine Bereicherung für ihre Arbeit, Nein, er war definitiv ein Störfaktor.

Als ihre Kollegen merkten, dass Hermine nun zu ihnen kam, öffneten sie ihren Kreis ein wenig um ihr den benötigten Platz zukommen zu lassen. Mittlerweile hatte auch Hermine ihren Zauberstab gezückt, immerhin hatte sie in ihrem Leben oft genug die Erfahrung machen müssen, dass es einfach besser war auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet zu sein.

Aber so sehr Hermine auch glaubte auf alles vorbereitet zu sein, so stockt ihr bei diesem Anblick der Atem, ja man könnte sogar sagen, für einen Augenblick setzte das schlagen ihres Herzens aus. Vor ihr lag niemand anders als Sirius Black. Der Pate ihres besten Freundes Harry Potter, der Mann den sie schon seid Jahren für Tod hielten.

„Aber das ist nicht...wie kann, wie ist das Möglich?" war alles was Hermine über die Lippen bekam. In ihrem Kopf herrschte ein heilloses Chaos. Ihre Gedankengänge überschlugen sich nur so. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was als erstes zu tun war, deshalb handelte sie einfach aus Reflex. Mit einer unglaublichen kraft schob sie ihre Kollegen beiseite und kniete sich neben den immer noch bewusstlosen Sirius Black.

Alexander Wood jedoch hielt sich noch im Hintergrund, ja er hatte jetzt auch bemerkt das wohl eine männliche Person dort auf den Boden lag, aber warum Miss Granger nun so ein aufleben darum machte, war ihm nicht klar. Er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer um wen es sich bei diesem Mann handelte.

Hermine hatte Sirius Gesicht derweil zu sich gedreht und überprüft ob er überhaupt über Vitalfunktionen verfügte. Und sie wurde nicht enttäuscht, er atmete Regelmäßig, genauso hielt es sich auch mit seinem Pulsschlag. Zu ihrem Verdruss jedoch, war er immer noch nicht bei Bewusstsein. Vorsichtig strich sie ihm mit der rechten Hand über die Wange und rüttelte ihn leicht. Keine Reaktion.

Sie konnten ihn schlecht auf die Krankenstation des Ministeriums bringen, jedenfalls nicht in diesem Zustand und schon gar nicht ungesehen. Er musste zuerst einmal das Bewusstsein wieder erlangen. Aber wie? Hermine überlegte angestrengt, ihr musste doch etwas einfallen, ihr war doch immer etwas eingefallen.

„Sirius? Kannst du mich hören?" Nichts! Wieder keine Reaktion.

Nachdem sie schon etliche Zauber ausprobiert hatte, diese jedoch keine Wirkung zeigten, wurde es ihr zu Bunt. Wenn nicht so, dann eben auf eine altmodische Methode zurückgreifen, solange es anschlug war ihr jedes Mittel recht.

„Henk, ich brauche mal eben eine Schüssel Wasser, eiskaltes wenn es geht!" meinte Hermine und wandte sich an ihren Kollegen. Dieser Stutzte erst, machte sich dann aber auf den Weg, er hatte während der Zeit in der er mit Hermine zusammenarbeitete gelernt ihre Forderungen und Hypothesen so wenig wie möglich in Frage zu stellen. Diese Frau wusste was sie tat. Meistens zumindest.

Kaum hatte Henk die Schüssel mit dem Wasser an Hermine übergeben beäugte er sich dennoch mit ein wenig Skepsis. Ob das wirklich eine gute Idee war. Immerhin wusste keiner wie Sirius reagieren würde, wenn er erwachte. Seine Reaktionen waren nicht vorhersehbar und mit kaltem Wasser wurde nun wirklich niemand gerne aus dem Reich der Träume geholt.

Alexander hielt sich lieber ganz aus dem Geschehen heraus, nachdem Hermine ihn mit einem ihrer tödlichen Blicke versehen hatte. Er hatte sich zur Vorsicht an die Wand gestellt, möglichst nah am Ausgang. Schließlich war er ein wichtiger Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, da konnte er sich doch nicht einer möglichen Gefahr aussetzen.

Hermine schaute noch einmal auf die Schüssel in ihren Händen, die randvoll mit wirklich eiskaltem Wasser gefüllt war, davon hatte sie sich mit ihren Fingerspitzen selbst überzeugt. Danach wanderte ihr Blick zu dem immer noch Bewusstlosen Sirius und auch ihr Blick zeigte eindeutig Zweifel. Wenn das hier wirklich funktionierte, würde er nach dem Aufwachen sicherlich keine gute Laune haben, da war sie sich sicher. Und wenn das hier nicht funktionieren würde, dann wüsste sie auch nicht mehr weiter und sie müsste ihn wirklich in die Krankenstation bringen, in diesem Zustand und dann noch unter wer weiß wie vielen Augenzeugen. Sie konnte sich schon ausmalen das die Presse keine zwei Minuten brauchte, um Wind davon zu bekommen. Sie würden sie mit Fragen löchern, Frage, auf die sie selbst noch gar keine Antwort hatte.

Seufzend und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nahm sie nun die Schüssel brachte sie über Sirius Kopf in Stellung und schüttete ihm schlussendlich das Wasser über den Kopf.

Und endlich bekam sie eine Reaktion, wenn auch eine, auf die sie innerlich zwar gefasst, jedoch nicht wirklich vorbereitet war.

Plötzlich saß Sirius in einer kerzengeraden Position vor ihr und ein verstimmtes Grollen drang aus seiner Kehle. Hermine war so von dieser Reaktion überrascht, dass sie einen spitzen Schrei von sich gab. Ihr Herz Klopfte ziemlich schnell und laut gegen ihre Rippen. Er hatte ihr einen verdammten Schreck eingejagt. Sie war was solche Situationen anging einfach zu schreckhaft, schon immer gewesen.

Hermines Kollegen waren einen Schritt zur Seite gegangen, richteten jedoch immer noch ihren Zauberstab auf Sirius. In seinem verwirrten Zustand könnte er wer weiß was versuchen und sie alle in Gefahr bringen, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass diese Person zwar aussah wie Sirius Black, es aber noch lange nicht sein musste.

Sirius musterte Hermine, sie schien diejenige zu sein, die ihm diese unfreiwillige und so gar nicht angenehme Dusche verpasst hatte. Irgendwie kam sie ihm bekannt vor, aber er konnte sie nicht einordnen, was das ganze nun schon gar nicht einfacher machte, waren diese ganzen Stimmen, die in seinem Kopf umher flogen, als würde eine Menge Leute durcheinander Sprechen, aber niemand, wirklich niemand in diesem Raum bewegte seine Lippen. Jedenfalls nicht so, dass Sirius es sehen konnte.

Plötzlich fing die junge Frau vor ihm an zu sprechen. „Sirius bist du es wirklich?"

dabei streckte Hermine ihre Rechte Hand nach ihm aus, dieser jedoch zuckte ein wenig zurück und knurrte sie an. Davon völlig unbeeindruckt stellte Hermine ihre nächste Frage.

„Sirius, weißt du wo du bist?"

In Ordnung, ganz langsam, eins nach dem anderen. Also kannte die junge Frau ihn, nur woher? Und wo er war, so wie es hier aussah, war er da, wo auch seine Erinnerungen aufhörten, dort wo er Aufgrund eines unangenehmen Fluch durch einen komischen Torbogen gefallen war, das letztes an was er sich erinnern konnte war, dass Harry nach ihm rief, danach war alles schwarz.

Hermine studierte Sirius Gesichtszüge genau. Er hatte sich kaum verändert, er war nicht um einen Tag seid damals gealtert. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen jedoch schien Verwirrung er es wirklich? Ihr war es etwas unangenehm, dass er sie anscheinend abschätzend musterte, so als wüsste er sie nicht einzuordnen. Vielleicht sah er nur aus wie Sirius, war es jedoch gar nicht? Oder er erkannte sie einfach nicht, immerhin waren so viele Jahre vergangen und sie sah nun mal nicht mehr so aus wie in ihrem fünften Schuljahr.

Auch nachdem sie ihn gefragt hatte, ob er wüsste wo er sich befinde, blieb eine Antwort seinerseits aus, lediglich ein einfachen knurren war zu vernehmen. Anscheinend seine bevorzugte Art der Kommunikation. Der verwirrte Blick in seinem Gesicht jedoch schien sich um ein vielfaches zu verstärken.

Als Hermine schon auf seufzte, fest davon überzeugt keine vernünftige Antwort von ihm zu bekommen, anscheinend wollte er nicht mit ihr reden sondern sich lediglich an knurren, da geschah das unfassbare und Sirius setzte zu einer Antwort an.

Seine Stimme klang jedoch etwas angeraut und brüchig, so als wenn er sie über Jahre nicht benutzt hätte, was wahrscheinlich auch der Fall war.

„Natürlich weiß ich wo ich bin, im Ministerium, jedoch Frage ich mich wer sie und diese Möchtegern Auroren sind, die unverschämter weise ihre Zauberstäbe auf mich richten. Vor allem aber interessiert mich, wo ist Harry?"

Hermine musste ein wenig schmunzeln, anscheinend ging es Sirius trotz dieser ganzen Umstände blendend. Sein Mundwerk hatte er jedenfalls nicht eingebüßt. Nun wusste sie eindeutig, dass sie den echten Sirius Black vor sich hatte, seine Art war einfach unverwechselbar. Sie war sich jedoch nicht sicher wie sie ihm das alles erklären sollte, zudem hatte sie ja selbst so viele fragen und so gern sie hier auch arbeitete, das hier war nicht der richtige Ort für ein solches langes und ausführliches Gespräch.

Trotz allem musste Hermine erst einmal einen Anfang finden, schon allein, damit er nicht mehr so misstrauisch ihr gegenüber war und sich bereit erklärte mit ihr die Krankenstation aufzusuchen.

„Sirius, was ist das letzte an was du dich erinnerst?"

Dieser jedoch schien nicht wirklich gewillt ihr eine Antwort auf ihre Frage zu geben, bevor sie nicht seine beantwortet hatte und knurrte sie zum wiederholten male an, bevor er ihr ein „das geht sie gar nichts an!" an den Kopf warf.

„Das wird schwieriger als ich gedacht habe." sprach Hermine mehr zu sich selbst. Kooperativ war er ja nicht gerade wirklich, aber wer war das in solch einer Situation schon. Als sie ein erneutes Knurren von Seiten Sirius vernahm, verdrehte sie nur leicht die Augen und wandte sich dann an Clarissa.

„Clarissa wir brauchen eine Eskorte zur Krankenstation und wenn möglich einen Tarnumhang für Mr. Black und sorgen sie dafür, dass man das Ministerium bis auf weiteres abriegelt, das letztes was wir jetzt gebrauchen können ist Presse!"

Als Antwort bekam sie von Clarissa nur ein kurzes Nicken, welche froh war aus diesem Raum zu entkommen, die ganze Situation war ihr ein wenig zu suspekt.

Plötzlich aus dem Nichts ertönte wieder die Stimme von Alexander Wood, eine Stimme die es schaffte das Hermine innerhalb einer Sekunde mal wieder komplett auf 180 war.

„Miss Granger, ich glaube ich sollte alles weitere übernehmen, sie können gehen schließlich bin ich..." aber wie sollte es auch anders sein, fiel sie ihm wiedereinmal ins Wort.

„Wood, sie halten gefällst die Klappe, sie sind weder autorisiert hier ihre Meinung kund zu tun, noch ist ihre Anwesenheit erwünscht, sie haben in dieser Abteilung nichts zu suchen, bisher haben sie meiner Meinung nach nur unqualifizierten Unsinn von sich gegeben. Wenn sie mich nicht langsam meine Arbeit machen lassen und auf der Stelle verschwinden, dann Gnade ihnen Merlin, ich werde sie solange mit Flüchen belegen, bis sie nicht mehr wissen wie sie heißen, verstanden?" dabei hatte Hermine einen dermaßen drohenden Unterton, dass jegliche Anwesende Person im Raum für einen kurzen Moment den Atem angehalten hatte.

Völlig unbeeindruckt von Woods bösem Blick, als dieser den Raum verließ, wandte sich Hermine nun wieder Sirius Black zu, der sich jetzt am besten nicht auch noch mit ihr anlegte.

Sirius hatte das ganze ebenfalls mitbekommen, wie sollte er auch nicht, schließlich kniete Hermine direkt neben ihm und ihre aufgewühlte und ziemlich wütende Aura konnte er mehr als deutlich wahrnehmen. Nun starrte er sie mit großen Augen an. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht schon einmal einer temperamentvollen Frau begegnet war, nein vielmehr war es das was dieser Wood zu ihr gesagt hatte, oder vielmehr, wie er sie genannt hatte.

Hatte er sich verhört oder hatte er gerade wirklich Miss Granger zu ihr gesagt? Er kannte nur eine Miss Granger und diese war mit seinem Patensohn befreundet und zudem um einiges jünger, als dieses Exemplar von Frau, welches sich nun wieder an ihn gewandt hatte und ihn mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen ansah.

„In Ordnung, Sirius ich habe verstanden das du mir anscheinend keiner Frage beantwortest bis ich deine beantwortet habe, aber ich habe keine Lust auf dem kalten Boden herumzuhocken, wenn wir das ganze auch in die Krankenstation verlegen können. Und ich will keine Wiederworte hören, ich habe einen Zauberstab und du nicht. Du kannst freiwillig mitkommen oder nicht, mir ist das ganz gleich, wobei ersteres sicherlich einfacher wäre."

Damit stand Hermine auf, putzte sich kurz den Staub von Umhang und Hose und reichte ihm die Hand, gespannt ob er sie wohl annehmen würde.

Sirius war sich nicht ganz sicher was er von der ganzen Situation zu halten hatte, aber sie hatte Recht, er hatte wirklich keinen Zauberstab dabei und sich unbewaffnet mit dieser Frau anzulegen, schien keine gute Idee zu sein.

Jedoch viel zu Stolz um von irgendwem Hilfe anzunehmen und schon gar nicht von einer Frau die ihm keine Antwort geben wollte und ihm zudem noch bedrohte. Er brauchte zwar einiges länger als er es mit ihrer Hilfe wahrscheinlich gebraucht hätte, aber nach einigen Minuten stand er, wenn auch noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen.

„Kannst du laufen?" wollte Hermine besorgt wissen, jedoch immer noch mit einem wütendem Unterton. Er hätte schließlich auch ihre Hilfe annehmen können.

„Ja kann ich, ich bin ja kein Invalide und ich wäre ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie mich nicht duzen würden!" machte Sirius seinen Standpunkt deutlich.

Hermine die schon zusehends genervt war, nahm von Henk den Tarnumhang entgegen warf ihn zu Sirius, nicht bevor sie einen Zauber aussprach, der es ihr möglich machte, Sirius trotz Tarnumhang zu sehen, immerhin sollte er nicht flüchten.

„Na dann lassen sie uns gehen Mr. Black, sie wissen ja sicherlich noch wie man solch einen Umhang benutzt." wobei sie das Mr. Black eher zischte als wirklich gut artikuliert aussprach.

Dieser bedachte sie nur mit einem finsteren Blick und einem weiteren knurren, bevor er unter dem Tarnumhang verschwand.

Trotz der Stimmen die immer noch unaufhörlich und ziemlich durcheinander in seinem Kopf umher flogen, könnte er schwören, genau von eben dieser Frau ein genervtes „Männer!"vernommen zu haben, auch wenn es anscheinend niemand anderes mitbekommen hatte.

Der Weg zur Krankenstation verlief ziemlich ruhig, anscheinend war die Abriegelung des Ministeriums mal zur Abwechslung geglückt. Sie begegneten kaum jemanden auf ihrem Weg und hatten zu ihrer Sicherheit sowohl zu ihrer Rechten, als auch zu ihrer Linken jeweils zwei Auroren zur Seite. Was würde Hermine dafür geben Harry jetzt hier zu haben, aber der war tausende Kilometer entfernt, auf Hochzeitsreise in Australien. Und dort würde sie ihn garantiert nicht stören.

Nach quälend langen Minuten, wie es Hermine vor kam, erreichten sie endlich die Krankenstation, die ungewöhnlich leer war. Bis auf die Medihexe, die Hermine schon das ein oder andere mal wegen Erschöpfung oder Schlaflosigkeit aufgesucht hatte.

Hermine deutete den Auroren, dass sie nun nicht mehr benötigt werden, jedenfalls nicht in der Krankenstation und degradierte sie zu Wachhunden an der Eingangstür der Krankenstation. Diese nahmen ihre neue Aufgabe widerstandslos in Angriff ohne Hermine zu widersprechen, Hermines Temperament war im Ministerium mehr als bekannt und immerhin leitet sie dieses „Projekt".

„Wirst...ich meine werden sie sich nun erst einmal von der Medihexe untersuchen lassen oder verweigern sie auch das Mr. Black?" Hermine hoffte so sehr eine positive Antwort von ihm zu bekommen, denn das letzte was sie wollte war sich mit ihm herumzustreiten, aber alles was sie zu hören bekam, war ein knurren.

Na toll, jetzt kam sie sich vor wie unter Neandertalern, konnte er nicht mehr mit Worten umgehen oder warum antwortete er auf diese Primitive Art und Weise.

„Ich kann sehr wohl noch mit Worten umgehen, ich will ihnen nur nicht antworten!"

Na nu, nun schaute Hermine ihn verwundert an. Hatte sie ihre Gedanken etwa Laut ausgesprochen. Das musste es sein. Sie war mal wieder völlig überarbeitete, was aber nichts daran änderte, wer da vor ihr saß.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch gewappnet ein weiteres Wortgefecht an diesem Tag auszutragen.

„Mr. Black, ich muss sie doch nicht daran erinnern, dass ich durch meinen Zauberstab immer noch im Vorteil bin, also lassen sie sich gefälligst untersuchen, danach beantworte ich gerne ihre Fragen und sie im Gegenzug meine. Ich begebe mich solange nach Nebenan, ich will ihnen ja nicht zu nahe treten. Aber wehe sie versuchen zu verschwinden, dann kann ich richtig unangenehm werden!" damit war Hermine in den Nebenraum verschwunden.

„Toll!" knurrte er ihr noch hinterher. Wunderbar Er war gerade erst wovon auch immer wieder aufgewacht, hatte weder eine Ahnung wo sich seine Freunde befanden, noch davon was passiert war und geriet an solch eine Furie, das konnte ja noch richtig Lustig werden.

Nachdem sich Sirius hatte unter mehrfachen Protest untersuchen lassen, kam Hermine wieder in den Raum und hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt.

„Na gut, da wir das nun hinter uns haben, denke ich wir sollen reden!" setzte Hermine an und nahm auf dem Bett gegenüber von Sirius platz. Dieser jedoch bedachte sie nur mit einem ziemlich unfreundlichen Blick, wenigstens knurrte er sie dieses Mal nicht an.

„In Ordnung, ich wäre dir trotzdem sehr verbunden.." sie stockte kurz und verdrehte die Augen, er wollte ja das sie ihn siezte. „...ich meine ich wäre „ihnen" sehr verbunden, wenn sie mir sagen würde, was das letzte ist, woran sie sich erinnern, dann könnte ich ihre Fragen leichter beantworten."

Sirius starte sie weiterhin mit diesem undeutbaren Blick an und weigerte sich ihr auch nur eine Antwort zu geben, geschweige denn mit ihr überhaupt ein Wort zu wechseln.

Was er konnte, das konnte sie schon lange, also blieb sie einfach sitzen, schwieg und starrte ihn mit vor ärger blitzenden Augen an. Sie würde hier keinen Monolog halten, dafür war Wood zuständig und so gerne hörte sie sich auch nicht reden. Sie konnte ja verstehen, dass Sirius misstrauisch war, aber mit einer einfachen Antwort würde er sich sicherlich keinen Zacken aus der Krone brechen.

Nach einer Weile war es Sirius wohl zu bunt und er wandte seinen Blick von einem knurren begleitet ab. Wenigstens hatte sie dieses Gefecht gewonnen, was aber noch lange nicht hieß, dass Hermine zufrieden war. Sie wollte antworten. Ihre Gedanken sprangen immer noch wild durcheinander, jedoch vordergründig dachte sie immer nur daran das, egal wie lange das hier auch dauern würde, sie würde einen Teufel tun und Harry in seinen Flitterwochen stören.

„Flitterwochen? Harry? Harry Potter?"

Hermines Kopf schoss wieder in Sirius Richtung. Hatte sie etwa schon wieder laut vor sich hin gemurmelt. Sie musste sich das schnellstens abgewöhnen. Na ja wenigstens sprach er nun mit ihr.

„Ja Harry ist in den Flitterwochen und ich werde ihn und Ginny garantiert nicht stören und wenn wir uns nicht bald verständigen, wate ich einfach bis er wieder zurück ist und wenn es sein muss werde ich sie solange an dieses Krankenbett fesseln lassen!"

Nun schaute Sirius etwas verwirrt. Nach seiner letzten Erinnerung war Harry im fünften Schuljahr, was redete diese Frau da von Flitterwochen. Und von wegen ans Bett fesseln, das hätte sie wohl gerne. Wenn diese ganze Situation nicht so frustrierend und ernst gewesen wäre, hätte er bei dem Gedanken sicherlich schmunzeln müssen. Schließlich war er auch nur ein Mann.

„Nach meiner Zeitrechnung ist Harry erst fünfzehn, also erzählen sie ihre Märchen jemand anderem!" damit drehte er sich wieder stur in die andere Richtung und starrte aus dem Fenster, so als wenn er dort draußen einen Punkt fixieren würde.

Das war doch schon mal ein Fortschritt, immerhin wusste Hermine nun auf welchem Wissensstand er sich Zeitlich befand.

„Damit kann ich doch endlich mal arbeiten, aber um sie enttäuschen zu müssen Mr. Black, Harry ist kein Fünftklässler mehr, genau genommen ist er nicht mal mehr Schüler auf Hogwarts, das ganze liegt nun schon 11 Jahre zurück!"

Während sie dies gesagt hatte, schoss Sirius Kopf in ihre Richtung, hatte er gerade richtig verstanden, 11 Jahre, sie musste scherzen.

„Wirklich witzig!" entgegnete er nur bissig au ihre Aussage.

Wunderbar, warum hatte sie auch angenommen, er würde ihr glauben. Er musste dringend ein bekanntes Gesicht sehen, eins das ihm auch wirklich noch bekannt vor kam, ansonsten würde er ihr keinen glauben schenken.

* * *

A/N:So hier ist nun endlich die Geschichte, wie, warum und wieso Sirius in meiner anderen Geschichte "Ich Krieg dich doch!" zurückgekehrt ist. Aber man muss sich nicht unbedingt gelesen haben, das hier kann so ziemlich eigenständig stehen. Ich hoffe ich bekomme ein paar wenige oder auch ein paar mehr Reviews und ihr sagt mir wie ihr dashier bisher findet ;-)  
P.S.: Hiermit entschuldige ich mich für jegliche Rechtschreibfehler oder merkwürdig anklingende Bandwurmsätze, ich habe zurzeit noch keinen Beta, aber werde das hoffentlich so schnell wie möglich ändern können. ;-)

lg, Midnight


	2. Kapitel 1 Aller Anfang ist schwer

_Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J. sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

* * *

Kapitel I – Aller Anfang ist schwer

Hermine saß mittlerweile wieder in ihrem Büro. Es hatte absolut keinen Sinn gehabt weiterhin zu versuchen auch nur die kleinste Kleinigkeit aus Sirius heraus zu bekommen. Mit jeder Frage die sie ihm noch gestellt hatte, wurde sein knurren immer unruhiger und wütender. Irgendwann war es ihr zu bunt geworden und sie hatte ihn auf der Krankenstation zurück gelassen, natürlich nicht ohne Aufsicht, das verstand sich von selbst. Vor gut einer halben Stunde dann hatte sie Arthur und Molly Weasley informiert, sie sollen doch so schnell wie es ihnen Möglich war ins Ministerium kommen. Auch den Auroren, die den Eingang des Ministeriums bewachten, waren davon in Kenntnis gesetzt die Weasleys ohne große Kontrolle einzulassen.

Auch der Minister und diverse wichtige Persönlichkeiten des Ministeriums waren mittlerweile informiert. Nachdem der Minister zusammen mit einigen Beratern, Assistenten und Unmengen an pseudo-Experten hinter verschlossenen Türen eine Art Krisensitzung abgehalten hatte, wurde offiziell eine Sitzung für den nächsten Tag anberaumt, bei dem merkwürdigerweise auch ausdrücklich die Elite der Rechtsabteilung teilnehmen sollte. Hermine konnte sich darauf keinen Reim machen und für den Moment war es ihr wirklich egal, sie hatte andere Sorgen. Sie trommelte wiedereinmal nervös auf dem Tisch herum, eine missliche Angewohnheit die erst zum Vorschein kam, als sie dem ebenfalls lästigen Fingernägel kauen abgeschworen hatte. Immer wieder blickte sie auf ihre Armbanduhr, wo blieben die beiden nur. Unangenehme Dinge brachte sie nun mal schnell hinter sich. Und das hier war eines diese unangenehmen Dinge. Zum einen hatte Hermine weder Molly noch Arthur gesehen, seitdem sie sich von Ron getrennt hatte, es war ja auch erst eine Woche her, aber sie wusste einfach nicht wie sie sich ihnen gegenüber verhalten sollte. Und dann war da noch Sirius. Hermine war der Ansicht, dass wenn Sirius die beiden sehen würde, er ihr dann endlich glauben schenkte. Aber wie erklärte sie das den beiden? Sie konnte die beiden ja schlecht unvorbereitet in die Krankenstation führen und rufen „Überraschung!". Das würde Molly nicht überleben und wenn doch dann würde Hermine Mollys Attacke nicht überleben.

Sie konnte einfach nicht ruhig sitzen bleiben, die Unruhe machte sich in ihrem Körper breit und ihre Füße entwickelten ein Eigenleben. Genervt erhob sich Hermine von ihrem Platz und lief in ihrem Büro auf und ab. Das war jedoch alles andere als leicht, überall standen Berge von Akten, irgendwelche von Reisen mitgebrachten Artefakte und nicht zu vergessen Bücher, welche schon lange nicht mehr in ihre überquellenden Regale passten. Aber das machte ihr nichts aus, sie war es gewohnt zwischen diesen Sachen hin und her zu balancieren, vielmehr machte es ihr aber aus zu warten, eine ihre schlechtesten Eigenschaften, Ungeduld, die wenn man sie nicht schon besaß unausweichlich entwickelte, wenn man für das Ministerium arbeitete. Die Mühlen der Bürokratie mahlen nun mal langsam und wenn es um das Zaubereiministerium ging, sogar in Zeitlupe.

Gerade als Hermine zum siebten mal in Richtung ihres Fensters kletterte, denn laufen konnte man das was sie tat, in diesem Chaos nicht mehr nennen, wurde die Tür zu ihrem Büro geöffnet. Herein kamen niemand anders als Arthur und Molly Weasley. Erleichtert Atmete die junge Frau auf. Endlich!

„Da seid ihr ja, ich habe euch schon erwartet, schön euch zu sehen!" begrüßte Hermine die zwei Neuankömmlinge und versuchte sich die Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme keinesfalls anmerken zu lassen.

„Hermine es ist auch schön dich zu sehen, du könntest ruhig mal wieder zum Essen kommen!"

begrüßte die junge Frau und zog sie in eine stürmische Umarmung, auf die Hermine im ersten Moment gar nicht gefasst war. Arthur lächelte nur entschuldigend und begrüßte Hermine dann ebenfalls.

„Ich weiß, aber ich dachte es sei im Moment besser nicht vorbei zu kommen, ihr wisst schon, wegen Ron." entgegnete Hermine auf eine Art und Weise, das jedem sofort klar wurde, dass es ein eher unangenehmes Thema für sie war.

„Ach Unsinn Kind, du gehörst zur Familie, ob du nun mit Ronald zusammen bist oder nicht. Er muss irgendwann darüber hinweg kommen!" sowohl Hermine als auch Arthur schienen über diese Aussage ein wenig überrascht, so war es doch schon immer Molly gewesen, die so viele Hoffnungen in die Beziehung der beiden gesetzt hatte. Aber das alles war jetzt Nebensache, Hermine hatte die beiden ja auch aus einem ganz anderen herbestellt.

„Ich sehe mal was sich machen lässt, du weißt, ich habe zur Zeit viel Arbeit und um ehrlich zu sein, diese Arbeit ist auch der Grund warum ich euch habe hergerufen, besser gesagt das Resultat!"

Hermine wusste absolut nicht wie sie beginnen sollte. Wie sagte man am besten das nicht mal drei Türen weiter ein gar nicht so toter Sirius Black vor sich hin grummelte? Wie fing man am besten an?

„Kind ist etwas passiert? Wir haben schon gesehen, das ganze Ministerium ist abgeriegelt, was geht hier vor?" Nun war Mrs. Weasley doch ein wenig besorgt, denn nun erkannte sie immer mehr Hermines angespannte Haltung.

„Ich glaube es ist besser, ihr setzt euch erst einmal." dabei befreite Hermine zwei Stühle von Aktenbergen. Sie sollte sich wirklich mal ein neues Regal anschaffen, ein klein wenig nervte sie dieses Chaos langsam auch.

Sowohl Mr. als auch Mrs. Weasley sahen die junge Frau noch einmal besorgt und mit fragendem Blick an, als sie sich auf die extra für sie freigeräumten Stühle setzten.

„Wurde das Ministerium etwa überfallen? Ist dir etwas passiert?" fing nun Molly mit panischer Stimme an zu vermuten. Doch noch bevor sie von ihrem Platz aufstehen konnte, war Hermine zu ihr geeilt und hatte sie beruhigend in den Sitz zurückgesetzt.

„Nein, keine Sorge, kein Überfall, mir geht es gut, na ja den Umständen entsprechen!"

Leider hatte aber Hermine wieder einmal die falsche Wortwahl getroffen und köste damit weitere Spekulationen aus.

„Hermine, nun sag schon was los ist, bist du etwa schwanger?" war es nun Arthur, der langsam auch ungeduldig wurde.

Um Himmels willen, wie kam er denn auf diese Idee? Schwanger? Sie? Wie sollte das denn funktionieren? Ja natürlich sie war bis vor knapp einer Woche noch mit Ron zusammen gewesen, aber nun ja was diese eine Sache anging war ihre Beziehung schon lange nicht mehr intakt. Doch bevor sie diesen Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und somit diesen Gedanken beiseite.

„Nein um Himmels willen! Außerdem würde man deshalb nicht gleich das ganze Ministerium absperren!" unterstrich sie noch einmal ihr Kopfschütteln. Langsam sollte sie wirklich mit der Sprache herausrücken, bevor die beiden noch auf ganz andere Ideen kamen.

„Also um nicht länger um den heißen Brei herum zu reden, ich kann euch weder sagen wie es genau passiert ist und welchen Grund es gibt, aber es geht um Sirius Black...also..." Hermine holte noch einmal tief Luft, dass war definitiv schwerer als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„...also um es kurz zu machen, er lebt!"

Totenstille. Niemand rührte sich mehr. Es war so, als hätten die Weasleys aufgehört zu atmen. Zuerst reagierten sie nicht, dann war ein verwirrter und fragender Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen, der doch bald in Erkenntnis und Neugier um schlug.

„Aber wie? Wo?" war das einzige was Molly über die Lippen bekam, sehr ungewöhnlich für eine Frau die sonst zwischen ihren Wortschwallen nur selten Luft zu holen schien.

„Das wie ist noch nicht wirklich geklärt, sagen wir mal, er ist mir oder besser gesagt meinen Mitarbeitern direkt vor die Füße geflogen, während unserer Arbeit am Torbogen. Und zur Zeit befindet er sich auf der Krankenstation."

Die Weasleys konnte fanden immer noch nicht wirklich die richtigen Worte, in ihren Köpfen wirbelte alles durcheinander und es gab so viele Fragen zu klären.

„Hat er etwas gesagt? Wie geht es ihm?" Ja das waren Dinge die Hermine gerne beantworten würde und auch selbst gerne beantwortet hätte, aber Sirius sprach nun mal nicht mit ihr.

„Das genau ist ja das Problem, laut der Medihexe geht es ihm Körperlich gut, was den Rest angeht, kann ich dazu nichts sagen, er redet nicht!" schilderte die junge Frau das vorliegende Problem.

Froh, dass es Sirius anscheinend körperlich gut ging, atmeten Arthur und Molly beinah synchron erleichtert aus. Molly die sich aber wie immer nur selten im Hintergrund halten konnte setzte nun das Gespräch mit Hermine fort, wobei Arthur es dabei beließ einfach nur zu zu hören und die Informationen die er bekam zu verarbeiten.

„Er redet nicht? Heißt das etwa, er kann nicht sprechen?" warf nun Molly wieder ein wenig besorgt ein.

„Nein Molly keine Sorge, reden kann er schon, er redet nur mit mir nicht, oder zumindest mit keinem Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, er traut uns nicht. Das einzige was ich von ihm bekomme sind bissige Bemerkungen und ein höchst frustrierendes Knurren. Deshalb habe ich euch gerufen. Ich will Harry nicht aus seinen Flitterwochen reißen, ich dachte wenn ihr vielleicht versucht mit ihm zu reden, ich denke euch wird er erkennen." versuchte Hermine so objektiv wie es ihr möglich war den Sachverhalt zu schildern. Aber nicht ohne eine kleine Spur Missbilligung, als sie von dem Knurren erzählte, welches wohl das einzige Kommunikationsmittel war, welches er sich in ihrer Gegenwart bediente.

„Er Knurrt dich an?" war es nun Arthur, der sich wieder ins Gespräch einmischte.

„Ja das tut er, er macht mich damit noch wahnsinnig, ich denke einfach er erkennt mich nicht und vertraut mir deshalb auch nicht, ich hatte auch nicht wirklich eine Gelegenheit ihm zu erklären, wer ich bin. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ist sein Gedächtnis auf dem Stand wie es damals war, als er durch den Torbogen fiel."

Beide nickten verstehend. Es war so unglaublich, so unfassbar. Also war Sirius Black wieder da. Etwas, womit keiner je gerechnet hatte. Was Harry wohl sagen wird? Bevor sie sich jedoch noch mehr Fragen stellen konnten, war Hermine, die sich zeitweise auf einen kleinen Hocker gesetzt hatte wieder aufgestanden.

„Würdet ihr also versuchen mit ihm zu sprechen? Ich weiß sonst nicht mehr weiter." fragte Hermine die beiden Freunde, die mittlerweile wie Mutter und Vater für sie waren mit einem flehendem Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Für Molly und Arthur stand dies außer Frage, natürlich würden sie Hermine helfen. Und schließlich war es auch keine Überwindung für sie, ganz im Gegenteil, sie waren froh, dass Sirius noch lebte.

„Natürlich Kind, was ist das denn für eine Frage, dann führe uns mal zu dem Sturkopf!" entgegnete Mrs. Weasley sehr enthusiastisch und hackte sich gleich bei Hermine unter, die doch etwas von der Reaktion überrascht war. Aber was hatte sie auch von dieser Frau erwartet, die ihr Herz eindeutig am rechten Fleck hatte.

„In Ordnung, dann machen wir uns am besten gleich auf den Weg, aber ich warne euch vor, mich knurrt er bestenfalls an!" sagte Hermine noch schnell, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und die drei sich au den Weg Richtung Krankenstation machten.

„Keine Sorge Kind, das Knurren treiben wir ihm schon aus!" zwinkerte Molly der jungen Frau beim gehen noch u, bevor sie ziemlich ruckartig vor der Tür der Krankenstation halt machten, vor der derzeit gleich 5 Auroren Wache hielten. Als sie Hermine sahen, nickten sie ihr kurz zu und wollten schon gleich die Tür öffnen, diese machte jedoch eine eindeutige Handbewegung, die ihnen signalisierte, dass sie noch einen Moment warten sollten. Hermine drehte sich noch einmal zu den beiden um mit ihnen noch eine Details zu besprechen.

„Ich gehe wohl erst einmal alleine in den Raum und sage ihm Bescheid, dass er Besuch hat, auch wenn er mir vielleicht nicht zuhören wird. Danach hole ich euch ebenfalls dazu." die junge Frau wartete nur auf ein bestätigendes Nicken und war auch schon hinter der großen und schweren Tür verschwunden.

Sirius hatte sich seitdem sie ihn vor einiger Zeit zurück gelassen hatte um keinen Zentimeter gerührt, so sah es jedenfalls für Hermine aus. Sie nickte der Medihexe kurz zu, welche dann sofort und ein wenig erleichtert in ihr angrenzendes Zimmer verschwand. Kein wunder Sirius schien alles andere als ein angenehmer Patient zu sein.

„Hat der Herr sich mittlerweile entschieden sich mit mir zu unterhalten oder ist die Antwort immer noch dieses äußerst charmante Knurren?" wollte es Hermine nun noch einmal auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen.

Doch wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten, war aus seiner Kehle nichts anderes als ein Knurren zu vernehmen, was nach Hermines Meinung mittlerweile ziemlich angriffslustig klang. Auch erschien es ihr sich nun eher um ein Grollen tief aus seiner Kehle zu handeln, ähnlich wie ein Raubtier, welches nach seiner Beute lechzte. Bei jeden anderen wäre ihr der Vergleich unsinnig und grotesk vorgekommen, aber den Blick den Sirius ihr zu warf, lies sie sich unwohl fühlen, ein Zustand der Hermine lange nicht mehr untergekommen war, ein Zustand den sie einfach nur hasste.

„Na gut, ich habe auch nichts anderes erwartet, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Aus welchen Grund ich eigentlich hier bin, du...oh ich meine natürlich sie haben Besuch. Ob sie wollen oder nicht, ich werden die beiden jetzt herein holen und wehe sie benehmen sich nicht!" war alles was Hermine darauf antwortete, wobei sie ihre Unsicherheit, welche durch sein raubtierhaftes Verhalten hervorgerufen wurde, mit einer Stimme überspielte, die mehr Kälte ausstrahlte als sie sich selbst zugetraut hätte.

Ohne auch nur auf eine Antwort von Sirius zu warten, die sie ohnehin nicht bekommen würde, machte sich Hermine wieder auf den Weg zu Tür und lies so Mr. Und Mrs Weasley eintreten.

Augenblicklich weiteten sich Sirius Augen, anscheinend erkannte er wenigstens die Weasleys. Ob dies nun aber positiv für den weiteren Verlauf war oder eher nicht, konnte sie bisher noch nicht abschätzen.

„Sirius...bist du es wirklich?" Molly war die erste, die das Wort ergriff. Auch wenn Hermine sie versucht hatte darauf vorzubereiten, fühlte sich das alles doch sehr surreal an. Ja, Hermine hatte ihr gesagt, dass er lebte, aber ihn hier wahrhaftig vor sich sitzen zu sehen, war etwas völlig anderes.

Sirius verengte darauf nur seine Augen. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete und wie er einen inneren Kampf mit sich aus trug. Ob er diesen Personen wirklich trauen konnte und sie wirklich diejenigen waren, für die er sie hielt.

„Molly?" setzte er dann nach einer ganze Weile ziemlich zögerlich und mit einer unglaublich rauen Stimme an, die Hermine ein Schauer über den Rücken laufen lies. Diesmal war es keinesfalls ein feindlicher Ton den er benutzte, er war eher verunsichert und eine Spur freundlich, so glaubte die junge Frau. Sie sollte sich eigentlich freuen, aber irgendetwas in ihr war beleidigt, das er nur Unglauben und einen schroffen Ton für sie übrig hatte. Jedoch wollte Hermine nicht weiter darüber nachdenken und schob diese Reaktion ihrerseits auf ihr Harmoniebedürfnis.

Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste und für den armen Sirius völlig unvorbereitet, lies Mrs. Weasley einen kleinen Freudenschrei verlauten und war innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden bei ihm, um ihn in eine mütterliche Umarmung zu ziehen. Ein Umstand der dafür sorgte, dass Hermines schlechte Laune zu gut wie verschwunden war und sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht schlich. Anders kannte sie Molly nicht und anders hätte sie sie auch gar nicht haben wollen. Wie jedoch verständlich versteifte sich Sirius sofort, er war einfach überrumpelt, sonst hätte er wahrscheinlich keinerlei Körperkontakt zugelassen. Selbst die Medihexe hatte so ihre Probleme gehabt ihn zu untersuchen.

„Molly, lass doch den armen Mann erst einmal Luft holen, du zerquetscht ihn ja beinah." war es nun Arthur, der Sirius vor der Überschwänglichkeit seiner Frau retten wollte. Nachdem sein Frau von dem etwas überrumpelten Sirius Black abgelassen hatte, begab er sich ebenfalls zu Sirius und hielt ihm freundschaftlich seine Hand entgegen gestreckt.

„Willkommen zurück Sirius!" dabei lächelte er so, wie es nur ein Weasley konnte, vertraut, familiär, ein wenig naiv, aber so ehrlich wie kein anderer diese Geste zustande brachte.

Leicht zögerlich und noch immer mit misstrauen in den Augen nahm er Arthurs Hand an, verweilte aber nicht lange in der Berührung. Ziemlich schnell zog er sich wieder zurück, als wenn er sich verbrannt hätte. Jetzt fiel sein Blick wieder auf Hermine, die so wie es zu diesem Zeitpunkt aussah, Störfaktor Nummer eins für ihn zu sein schien.

Und schon war es wieder zu hören, ein Geräusch das Hermine mittlerweile grundsätzlich nervte und sie nur noch imstande war die Augen zu verdrehen. Wobei ihr gerade der wahnwitzige Gedanke gekommen war, einfach mal zurück zu knurren. Seine Reaktion darauf wäre sicherlich den Versuch wert. Aber bevor sie auch nur daran denken konnte, ihre Idee in die Tat umzusetzen mischte sich Molly wieder in das Geschehen ein.

„Sirius Black, hör auf Hermine an zu knurren, das ist unhöflich!" wobei sie diesmal eher einen strengen Ton angeschlagen hatte, den Hermine nur all zu gut kannte. Es war der Ton, wenn sie Ron zum wiederholen Male darum gebeten hatte sein Zimmer aufzuräumen und er immer noch keine Anstalten gemacht hatte dies in die Tat umzusetzen.

Sirius wandte sich nun von Hermine ab, nicht ohne noch einen seiner äußerst tödlichen Blicke auf sie abzufeuern und widmete seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit nun Mrs. Weasley.

Und wie ein Wunder hatte er nicht nur ein Knurren für sie übrig. Vielleicht weil er ihr im Gegensatz zu Hermine vertraute, vielleicht weil er endlich ein einsehen hatte oder aber weil er ganz genau wusste, das man eine Molly Weasley besser nicht an knurrte.

„Diese Person war auch nicht gerade freundlich zu mir, ich würde es eher als die unfreundlichkeit in Person bezeichnen!" verteidigte Sirius seine unfreundliche Umgangsweise und blickte nun stur in Mollys Richtung, würdigte Hermine keines Blickes, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt, eine abwertende Handbewegung in ihre Richtung zu machen. Doch bevor diese etwas erwidern konnte, war Hermine es Leid sich nicht einzumischen, besonders störte sie aber der Umstand, das er über sie sprach, als wenn sie nicht anwesend wäre.

„Ha! Unfreundlich? Wer hat mich denn zuerst an geknurrt? Du! Wer hat sich denn geweigert mir vernünftige Antworten zu geben? Du! Da ist es mein gutes Recht einen unfreundlichen Ton anzuschlagen, eine andere Sprache scheinst du ja nicht zu verstehen!" steigerte sich Hermine nun in ihre Wut hinein.

„Für sie immer noch Mr. Black!" schrie er ihr nun entgegen, so gut es eben mit seiner noch nicht wieder einwandfrei funktionierenden Stimme möglich war.

„Oh entschuldigen SIE Mr. Black, aber ich sieze normalerweise keine Leute die sich wie sechsjährige Benehmen!" und diesmal war es Hermine die ihr Gegenüber mit ihren Blicken versuchte ins Jenseits zu befördern.

„KINDER! Es reicht! Was ist nur mit euch los!" unterband Mrs. Weasley nun jedes weitere Wortgefecht zwischen den beiden. Sie selbst rang dabei deutlich um Fassung Sie verstand nicht was mit den beiden los war. So kannte sie weder Sirius noch Hermine.

Von Sirius war daraufhin nur ein verächtliches Schnauben zu hören, etwas, was Hermine sofort wieder in Angriffsbereitschaft versetzte. Doch bevor sie auch nur ansatzweise den Mund öffnen konnte, stellte sich Molly mit verschränkten Armen vor sie und funkelte sie gefährlich an.

„Hermine Jane Granger, ich will nichts hören, weder von ihm noch von dir. Ihr benehmt euch ja schlimmer als meine Kinder. Beruhige dich erst einmal, so kenne ich dich überhaupt nicht."

Hermine hatte einige Sekunden überlegt, ob es Sinn gemacht hätte Protest einzulegen, aber ihr wurde nicht umsonst nachgesagt die schlauste Hexe ihrer Zeit zu sein. Und sie war tatsächlich schlau genug sich nicht mit Molly anzulegen. Sie hatte oft genug gesehen, dass dies keine Aussicht auf Erfolg hatte.

Nachdem Hermine sich auf eines der leer stehenden Krankenbetten gesetzt hatte und missmutig die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, widmete sich Molly wieder der anderen Partei zu. Hermine jedoch fiel das nicht weiter auf, sie war mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Sie kam sich nach Mollys Zurechtweisung wie ein kleines Kind vor. Dabei hatte sie noch nicht einmal etwas angestellt. Sie hatte sich lediglich zur Wehr gesetzt.

Sirius ahnte böses, als Molly sich wieder auf ihn zu bewegte.

„Sirius Black, ich bin enttäuscht, so benimmt man sich nicht gegenüber einer jungen Frau, hast du denn keine Manieren? Und dann auch noch Hermine, sie ist schließlich die beste Freundin deines Patensohnes!"

Nun hatte Molly ihm bestätigt, was er schon die ganze Zeit über vermutet hatte, die ziemlich temperamentvolle junge Frau, welcher er die ganze Zeit mit Verachtung gestraft hatte, war niemand anders als Hermine Granger. Er hatte anscheinend eine Menge verpasst, denn nach seinem Wissensstand war sie in ihrem fünftem Jahr in Hogwarts. Anscheinend hatte sie wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt, als sie ihm die groteske Zeitspanne nannte, die vergangen war, seitdem er durch den Torbogen gestürzt war. Trotzdem musste er es noch einmal hören, damit er es auch wirklich glauben konnte.

„Wie lange war ich weg?" fragte er nun in einer wieder deutlich friedlicheren Stimme. Hermine dagegen konnte es nicht fassen, wie schnell seine Stimmlage sich verändern konnte und er entschieden freundlicher eine Frage an Molly stellte, die ihm Hermine zumal schon beantwortet hatte. Doch bevor sie sich wieder ein Wortgefecht mit ihm lieferte und dabei das Risiko einging auch mit Molly aneinander zu geraten, verließ sie lieber mit rauschendem Umhang den Raum, jedoch nicht ohne noch einmal einen vernichtenden Blick in Richtung Sirius zu werfen.

Den Auroren vor der Tür erklärte sie, dass sie noch einiges an Protokollen zu diesem Vorfall zu erledigen hatte und sie zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wieder kommen würde um die Weasleys abzuholen. Und damit war sie auch schon verschwunden.

Arthur schaute Hermine nur verwundert hinterher, als sie ohne einen weiteren Kommentar die Krankenstation verlassen hatte. So reizbar hatte er Hermine noch nie erlebt. Anscheinend schaffte es Sirius in kürzester Zeit die schlimmsten Seiten in Hermine hervorzurufen und das obwohl er erst wenige Stunden wieder unter den offiziell lebenden weihte.

Hermines Abgang nicht kommentierend gab Mrs. Weasley nun eine Antwort auf Sirius Frage, die leider nichts anderes besagte, als das, was er schon von Hermine wusste. Er war tatsächlich 11 Jahre lang verschwunden. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, vor allem aber ein Gefühl von deplaziertheit.

„Dann ist es also wahr, so lange..." murmelte Sirius nur vor sich her, wobei seine Augen dabei eine leere aufwiesen, die sowohl Molly als auch Arthur im Herzen weh tat.

Einige Minuten sagte niemand etwas und alle hingen ihre Gedanken nach. Besonders aber Sirius war damit beschäftigt alles zu verdauen. Was hatte er alles in den letzten 11 Jahren verpasst? Was war geschehen? Wo waren seine Freund? Und vor allem Harry? Er hatte schon wieder eine ziemlich lange Zeit im leben seines Patensohnes verpasst. Etwas, was für ihn unverzeihlich war.

„Was genau habe ich verpasst?"durchbrach er dann irgendwann die Stille.

Molly und Arthur wussten nicht wo sie ansetzten sollten. Zum einen gab es so viel gutes zu erzählen. Sie hatten den Krieg gewonnen, ihre Welt hatte wieder Frieden. Molly hatte einen Schwiegersohn dazu gewonnen, beinah einen Sohn verloren, doch wie durch ein Wunder wieder bekommen. Aber es waren auch so viele unglaubliche ungerechte Dinge passiert. Wenn sie da an all die Freunde dachten, die sie verloren hatte. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er wüsste das Remus nicht mehr da war?

„Weißt du, ich glaube du solltest es dir auf dem Bett etwas bequemer machen, da gibt es so vieles zu erzählen, aber Sirius ich warne dich, nicht alles wird dir gefallen..." war es Arthur, der versuchte mit möglichste ruhiger Stimme einen Anfang für dieses mehr oder weniger schwierige Gespräch zu finden.

Sirius wusste nicht, was genau er von dieser Aussage halten sollte, aber er lehnte sich zurück um den beiden zuzuhören.

Was nun folgte war ein Wechselbad der Gefühle. Pure Erleichterung und Freude über den Sieg, dann jedoch Trauer, Trauer um all die Freunde, besonders aber um Remus. Er konnte es nicht fassen was alles passiert war. Eine Informationsflut prassele auf ihn ein, die er nicht sofort zu bewältigen wusste. Für ihn schien es als wenn die Zeit für einen Moment still stehen würde, ein Augenblick voller Schmerz. Jetzt war er der letzte Rumtreiber, jetzt war er wirklich alleine.

Aber er hielt seinen harten Panzer aufrecht, er hatte sich in all den Jahren Gefangenschaft gezwungen eine harte Maske aufzusetzen, jetzt konnte er sie nicht einfach absetzen. Er hatte lange Zeit keine Tränen mehr vergossen und es gab jetzt niemanden mehr den er so nah an sich heran lassen würde oder gar könnte.

Er würde sich am liebsten zurückziehen und alleine sein, aber er wusste, das dies ein unmöglicher Wunsch war, schließlich schien er so etwas wie ein Weltwunder zu sein.

Molly war kurz davor ihre Hand nach ihm auszustrecken und wollte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken streichen, aber ihr Mann hielt sich zurück und schüttelte nur seinen Kopf um ihr zu verdeutlichen, dass dies nun keine so gute Idee war. Und damit hatte er Recht. Sirius wollte jetzt keinen Körperkontakt, mit nichts und niemanden, er wollte allein sein mit seinem Schmerz und wenn das nicht funktionierte, dann wollte er sich durch eiserne Distanz wenigstens seine Einsamkeit schaffen.

Es kam Molly so vor, als wenn jeder Kampfgeist aus ihm gewichen wäre, er keinen Sinn mehr in seiner Existenz sehen würde. So leer jedenfalls erschien ihr sein Blick. Mit ihrer Vermutung lag sie nicht einmal allzu weit von der Wahrheit entfernt. Der einzige Hoffnungsschimmer der in Sirius noch loderte, war der Gedanke an seinen Patensohn Harry.

Gerade in diesem Moment ging die Tür wieder auf und Hermine trat ein, die sich in der Zwischenzeit etwas zu beruhigt haben schien. Gerade als sie das Wort an Sirius richten wollte, bemerkte sie die bedrückende Stimmung im Raum und der noch so kleinste Funken Wut der hätte übrig sein können verflog. Sie konnte nur erahnen, was Sirius jetzt fühlen musste. Sie selbst hatte ja lange genug mit all den Bildern in ihren Kopf zu kämpfen, all den Verlusten die sie hatte einfach so hinnehmen müssen, ohne wirklich etwas dagegen tun zu können.

Sie beschloss das es für den heutigen Tag genug war, nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für sich selbst. Nachdem sich Arthur und Molly zögerlich verabschiedet hatten, mit dem versprechen am nächsten Tag wieder zu erscheinen, war Hermine wieder mit ihm alleine.

„Ich denke das war genug Aufregung für einen Tag, ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen, wenn noch etwas sein sollte, die Medihexe ist nebenan wir sehen uns Morgen!" verabschiedete sich Hermine von Sirius, der sie jedoch nur kurz mit leerem Blick anstarrte und sich dann wieder von ihr abwandte. Na wenigstens hatte er sie dieses Mal nicht angeknurrt dachte sie, jedoch tat es ihr sofort wieder leid. Sie musste schnellstens hier Raus und einen klaren Kopf bekommen.

Stunden später, als Hermine alleine in ihrer viel zu großen Wohnung war, hatte sie immer noch dieses bedrückende Gefühl in ihrer Brust. Wie alleine musste sich Sirius nun fühlen? Sie kuschelte sich tiefer in ihre Decke und starrte einfach nur ins leere. Sie dachte lange über den vergangenen Tag nach und konnte einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Sie lag ein wenig zusammen gekauert auf ihrer Wohnzimmercouch und versuchte das erlebte zu verdauen. In ihr Bett wollte sie nicht, es war so einsam dort. Aber das war es was sie gewollt hatte. Sie brauchte Abstand, weil Ron nun mal nicht das war, was sie wollte. Aber jetzt hier alleine in ihrer großen Wohnung, zusammen gekauert auf dem viel zu großen Sofa kroch die Einsamkeit ihre Glieder hinauf, bis sich ihr Herz verkrampfte.

Sie kam sich jämmerlich vor hier so zu sitzen und genau zu wissen, dass ihre Einsamkeit nichts war, im Gegensatz zu der von Sirius. Er wurde in eine Zeit geschmissen in der nichts mehr so war, wie er es kannte, schon zum zweiten Mal und wieder hatte er Verluste erlitten. Molly und Arthur waren ihm zwar während der Zeit im Orden zu guten Freunden geworden aber er hatte seine Freunde, seine Familie verloren, der einzige, der ihm noch geblieben war, war Harry.

Sie lies ihren Kopf nach hinten sinken und seufzte gequält. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich schuldig, auch wenn er sie zur Weißglut getrieben hatte, sie hätte nicht so mit ihm umspringen dürfen, es war ungerecht, er hatte schon zu viel durch gemacht.

Sie konnte es sich auch nicht erklären, jedes mal wenn sie seine abwehrende Haltung wahr nahm, machte sie das wahnsinnig. Nicht einmal Ron hatte sie bisher so aus der Fassung bringen können, sie erkannte sie nicht wieder. Was war nur heute in die gefahren? Vielleicht sollte sie sich am nächsten Tag bei ihm entschuldigen, sie würde es auf jedenfalls versuchen, wenn die Situation nicht wieder eskalierte. Sein Verhalten machte sie einfach nur wütend, es war so, als wenn er sie herausfordern würde, als mache er das ganze mit Absicht. Aber allein der Gedanke daran war mehr als lächerlich. Er war verletzt und einsam und vor allem verwirrt, ganz natürlich, dass er nicht sofort Vertrauen fasste. Sie sollte ihm nicht solchen Unsinn unterstellen.

Nachdem sie noch einige Zeit nachgedacht hatte und wie für sie typisch jede einzelne Szene des Tages in Gedanken durchgegangen war, fiel sie auch schon in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Etwas was in letzter Zeit nicht selten vorkam.

Sirius zur gleichen Zeit saß am Fenster der Krankenstation, nachdem er aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf aufgewacht war und es als unmöglich empfand weiter zu schlafen. Er betrachtete den Vollmond, der sich vor seinem Fenster in voller Pracht fast schon spöttisch präsentierte. Er dachte an Remus, an all seine Freunde, die nun nicht mehr lebten. Er war einsam, einsam und wütend. Was war hieran gerecht? Er durfte Leben, während sein Freund und seine Cousine einen Sohn auf dieser Welt zurück ließen. Es war nicht fair. Voller Wut schlug er mit der Faust auf die Fensterbank. Einmal und noch einmal, solange bis sie eine rötliche Färbung an nahm und der Schmerz in daran erinnerte, das er wirklich lebte. Wie gern würde er dieses nutzlose Leben gegen das seiner Freunde eintauschen.

Er war in einer Welt gestrandet, die schon lange nicht mehr seine war. Sein Patensohn hatte jetzt eine eigene Familie, sicherlich hatte er dort keinen Platz mehr.

Alles hatte sich verändert, selbst die Menschen. Selbst wenn er an Hermine dachte, konnte er nur den Kopf schütteln. Keine Frage sie war früher ein aufgewecktes wissbegieriges Mädchen und wie er selbst des öfteren zugegeben hat die schlauste Junge Hexe die er kannte. Aber etwas gravierendes hatte sich geändert. Die Unschuld, welche früher ihre Augen ausgestrahlt hatten, sie war nicht mehr dort. Vielmehr hatte Sirius dort eine leere gesehen, die ihm selbst nicht unbekannt war. Was war nur geschehen? Diese Veränderung war auch ein Grund seines Misstrauens, sie hatte Temperament, keine Frage, eine Eigenschaft die er an Frauen zu schätzen wusste, aber in ihren blicken und ihrer Gestik lag Zynismus und Bitterkeit, die ihn erschreckt hatte. Er konnte nicht glauben was aus der jungen Lebensfrohen Hexe geworden war.

Vielleicht war es wirklich unfreundlich gewesen sie regelrecht an zu knurren, aber es war alles so unglaublich Kurios gewesen, die Vertraute und doch so fremde Umgebung. Hermine selbst, ebenfalls vertraut aber doch fremd und erst die Kälte, welche sie ausgestrahlt hatte. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er schon daran gedacht sein Verhalten zu ändern, aber ihre Reaktionen auf sein Verhalten waren so überraschend und so erfrischend ehrlich impulsiv, das er beschloss dieses Spiel weiter zu treiben. Jedes mal wenn die Wut in ihrer Augen auf blitzte, verlor sie etwas von ihrer Kälte und etwas an ihr veränderte sich, was ihn faszinierte.

Seine Gedanken beschäftigten sich noch eine Weile mit den vergangenen Geschehnissen, er war gespannt was nun kommen würde. Was die nächsten Tage bringen würden. Und vor allem was der Grund seines wieder auftauchens war. Schließlich musste es doch einen Sinn haben, einen denn er jedoch noch nicht erkennen konnte.

Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Platz und schlenderte zurück zu seinem Bett. Sein Blick schweifte kurz durch die Krankenstation. Niemand war dort. Er war allein. Wie so oft in seinem Leben. Er schloss kurz die Augen um die Kontrolle über seine Emotionen zu wahren, atmete einmal tief durch und hatte wieder seine eiserne Maske aufgelegt. Danach legte er sich wieder hin und versuchte zu schlafen, die nächsten Tagen würden ihn sicherlich Kraft kosten, Kraft die er vielleicht nicht mehr besaß.

* * *

_A/N:  
Zuerst einmal ein riesiges Danke, so viele Favoriteneinträge *grins* und Danke an meine Reviewer ;-) So nun das erste Kapitel. Es hat doch etwas länger gedauert, zum einen weil ich ständig daran rumgeschliffen habe und eigentlich nie zufrieden war und zum anderen weil ich meine Koffer packe, da ich am Wochenende endlich nach einem halben Jahr wieder in meine Wohnug ziehe ;-) Das heißt diese Woche ist etwas stressiger als sonst und das Wochenende werde ich mit dem einräumen meiner Schränke verbringen. Was heißt das nächste Kapitel kommt wenn alles so klappt wie ich es will mitte nächster Woche ;-) Ich würde mich aber trotzdem und gerade weil ich mit dem Kapitel ein wenig gehadert habe riesig über Reviews freuen. Was das Betalesen angeht habe ich leider noch keine gefunden, aber ich bemühe mich. Falls sich jemand angesprochen fühlt kann er mir gerne eine Nachricht hinterlassen ;-)  
lg, Liz_


	3. Kapitel 2 Die dunklen Geheimnisse

_Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J. sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

_

* * *

  
_

Kapitel II Die dunklen Geheimnisse der Seite des Lichts

Hermine hatte in der letzten Nacht ziemlich unruhig geschlafen. Die Geschehnisse des letzten Tages hatten ihr in ihren Träumen keine Ruhe gelassen und so war sie am nächstes Morgen alles andere als ausgeschlafen. Mit halb geöffneten Augen ging Hermine wie jeden Morgen für einen Kurzen Abstecher in die Küche, schaltete die Kaffeemaschine an und verschwand dann im Bad.

Dort stützte sie ihre Hände auf den Rand des Waschbeckens ab und sah in den Spiegel. Sie sah genauso aus wie sie sich fühlte. In einem Wort, schrecklich! Sie hatte tiefe Augen ringe, so als hätte sie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr durch geschlafen, was in etwa auch den Tatsachen entsprach. Sie zwinkerte sich zweimal den Schlaf aus den Augen, richtete sich auf und richtige Temperatur ermittelt hatte, schaufelte sie sich eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.

Das tat verdammt gut, es erfrischte und holte sich langsam aus dem Dämmerzustand. Nur noch eine heiße Dusche und einen Kaffee, dann war sie bereit in den Tag zu starten.

Kaum zwei Minuten später stand Hermine unter der Dusche und lies das heiße Wasser auf ihre Haut herab prasseln. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie die Augen und genoss einfach dieses Gefühl.

Am liebsten hätte sie ihre Augen geschlossen gehalten, hinter der Dunkelheit ihrer Augenlider konnte fühlte sie sich sicher, eine sichere warme Dunkelheit. Den im Licht betrachtet, sah die Welt nun mal nicht so rosig aus, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte.

Sie nahm den Schwamm und verteilte den nach Rosen und Tanne duftenden Schaum auf ihrer kreideweißen Haut. Hermine hasste diesen Anblick, ihre Blässe hatte weder etwas aristokratisches, noch konnte man sie mit Marmor oder Elfenbein vergleichen. Ihrer Meinung nach hatte es mehr von Leichenblässe und wenn man ihre dunklen Augen ringe noch dazu nahm, machte sie jedem „Kunden" eines Leichenschauhauses Konkurrenz. Sie hatte schließlich das Sonnenlicht schon einige Woche nicht mehr gesehen Schlaf fand sie, wenn sie denn einmal pünktlich Heim kam sehr selten. Für sie gab es zur Zeit nur Arbeit, Arbeit in die sie sich geflüchtet hatte um die Einsamkeit zu vergessen, etwas das ihr nie gänzlich gelang.

Nach weiteren erholsamen Minuten unter der Dusche, stellte die junge Frau das Wasser ab und wickelte sich in ihren Bademantel und begab sich in die Küche um endlich ihren Kaffee zu genießen. Ihr Handgriffe waren routiniert, einen Schluck Milch, zwei Plättchen Süßstoff und zum Schluss noch eine Priese Zimt.

Sie lies sich an den Küchentisch auf einen der Stühle fallen und seufzte, bevor sie den Duft ihres Kaffees inhalierte und dann leicht daran nippte. Ein warmes prickelndes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus, als der Kaffee langsam ihre Kehle hinab lief. Langsam begann ihre Müdigkeit zu schwinden, dennoch hätte sie lieber den Tag alleine in ihrer Wohnung verbracht, als sich nun mit den Geschehnissen im Ministerium zu beschäftigen. Sie liebte ihre Arbeit, das stand außer Frage. Dennoch war sie es Müde immer wieder, von Tag zu Tag in eine Rolle zu schlüpfen. Sie war nun mal Hermine Granger, eine der intelligentesten Hexen ihrer Zeit und jeder stellte irgendwelche Erwartungen an sie, sie musste immer stark sein, niemals schwächen zeigen. Sie war es leid, dieses künstliche Lächeln aufzusetzen, sich für alles und jeden zu freuen und dabei selbst so einsam zu sein.

Als sie den nächsten Schluck aus ihrer Tasse nehmen wollte, musste sie bemerken, dass sie ihren Kaffee bereits ausgetrunken hatte. Mürrisch stellte sie die Tasche wieder auf den Küchentisch. Es wurde langsam Zeit sich fertig zu machen, sie musste pünktlich im Ministerium erscheinen.

Eine Stunde später war Hermine im Ministerium und war alles andere als erfreut, als sie als erstes Alexander Wood begegnete. Wenn der Tag schon schlimm anfing, dann musste anscheinend das ganze Register gezogen werden. Das letzte was man Morgens sehen wollte war Alexander Wood und sein arrogantes Gehabe. Glücklich, das sie nichts gefrühstückt hatte, da sein Anblick allein ihren Magen umdrehen lies, schlängelte Hermine sich an ihm vorbei und machte sich erst einmal auf den Weg in Richtung Krankenstation. Sie wollte Sirius noch einmal kurz sprechen, sehen wie es ihm ging, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in eine Besprechung machte, die in ihr ein beunruhigendes Gefühl hinterließ.

Sirius war schon lange wach, er saß wieder an der Fensterbank und blickte ins leere. In der letzten Nacht hatte er schlecht geschlafen, selbst in Askaban waren seine Träume nicht so erdrückend gewesen. Damals hatte er noch Hoffnung, es gab noch jemanden, vor allem aber gab es Harry der nicht wirklich jemanden hatte. Das hatte sich jetzt alles geändert. Sirius gehörte nicht mehr hier her, er hatte keinen Platz mehr in dieser Welt, das war zumindest, das was er in seiner beklemmenden Einsamkeit glaubte, was ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgte und was ihn letzte Nacht nicht wirklich hat zu Ruhe kommen lassen.

Er wusste das man heute eine Sitzung einberufen hatte und er war das Hauptthema, nein, er war das einzige Thema. Er mochte diese Art Rummel um seine Person nicht und hatte auch an diesem Morgen vehement dagegen an gekämpft alleine zu bleiben. Der Zaubererminister wollte ihm einen Besuch abstatten, doch Sirius weigerte sich strikt mit jemanden zu sprechen oder überhaupt jemanden zu sehen, die einzige Person die er heute hatte in diesen Räumen nicht hatte hinaus ekeln können oder gar gegen sie protestieren können war die Medihexe. Doch die blieb auch nicht länger als nötig mit ihm in einem Raum, er war zur Zeit nicht gerade eine angenehme Gesellschaft.

Er wollte nicht einsam sein, aber er wollte auch keine fremden Menschen um sich haben, die ihr geheucheltes Mitleid aussprachen, sagten sie könnten ihn verstehen und dabei nicht einmal erahnen konnten, was in ihm Vorging. Plötzlich wurde er von dem knarren der Tür aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Schon wieder ein unerwünschter Besucher. Noch bevor sein Kopf sich in die Richtung der Tür drehte, bellte er schon in schlimmster Manier ein „WAS?" und bereute es kaum zwei Sekunden später, als er sah wer dort durch die Tür kam.

Hermine war auf jegliches knurren und einer eindeutigen Abwehrhaltung vorbereitet, aber auf eine gleich so heftig ablehnende Begrüßung, wenn man es denn als solche Bezeichnen konnte nicht. Was hatte sie auch erwartet? Er hatte ihr gestern ja schon deutlich gezeigt, dass ihre Anwesenheit ihn mehr als nur ein wenig störte.

Sie beschloss sich nicht weiter daran zu stören und versuchte das schon beinah routinierte Lächeln aufzusetzen, was sie meistens im Ministerium auf ihrem Gesicht trug und die stets fröhliche, freundliche und zuvorkommende Hermine zeigte, die sie so satt hatte. Aber irgendwie wollte es nicht so recht klappen, dieser Mann machte sie einfach wütend. Trotzdem schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und bewegte sich langsam auf Sirius zu, während sie zu sprechen begann.

„Nette Begrüßung wirklich! Ich wollte nur wissen wie es dir geht und dir einen guten Morgen wünschen, aber anscheinend ist das schon zu viel verlangt!"

Mist! Dabei hatte er sich vorgenommen, friedlicher mit Hermine umzugehen und nun das. Toll gemacht, wirklich toll gemacht, Sirius Black! Beschimpfte er sich selbst in Gedanken. Er sah in Hermines leicht verärgertes Gesicht. Trotz des kaschierenden Make Ups erkannte Sirius eindeutig tiefe und dunkle Augen ringe. Sie wirkte Müde, kraftlos in ihrem Blick der ihm schon am vorherigen Tag aufgefallen war, lag etwas das ihn erschauern lies. Was war nur mit Hermine passiert? Und warum schien dies niemandem aufzufallen, besonders nicht Molly. Aber bevor er sich weiter darüber Gedanken machte, schrak er auf, Hermine stand mittlerweile genau vor ihm und sah ihn mit ihren Reh braunen Augen, in denen trotz des warmen Farbenspiels viel zu viel Kälte vorhanden war, durchdringend an.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren..." er wusste nicht wie genau er sich entschuldigen sollte, er war seit er damals aus Askaban geflohen war nicht besonders gut im Umgang mit Menschen und hinzu kam, dass er schon immer Schwierigkeiten mit Entschuldigen hatte. Seine Freunde hätte dies sicherlich bestätigen können, aber sie waren leider nicht mehr da.

Diesmal war es an Hermine sich durch unartikulierte Geräusche in Form eines Schnaubens zu äußern. Auf diese Art von Entschuldigung konnte sie verzichten. Sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst, richtete sie wieder das Wort an ihn.

„Du kannst dir deine Entschuldigung sparen, ich will nur wissen, geht es dir gut, jedenfalls soweit es in dieser Situation geht? Das ist alles was ich wissen will."

Was hatte Sirius erwartet, sie waren sich beide auf dem falschen Fuß begegnet und es war der denkbar schlechteste Zeitpunkt für eine Aussprache, also nickte er nur kurz und gab ein leises „Den Umständen entsprechend!" von sich.

Hermine quittierte seine Antwort mit einem nicken und war dabei den Raum wieder zu verlassen, als Sirius sie noch einmal rief.

„Hermine?"

Die junge Frau verspürte den Drang ihn einfach zu ignorieren und aus dem Zimmer zu gehen, aber das konnte sie nicht machen, sie sollte langsam wirklich mehr Verständnis aufbringen, er brachte sie schließlich nicht extra auf die Palme.

„Ja Mr. Black?" Auch wenn er derjenige gewesen war, der diese Anrede zu Beginn verlangt hatte, so war sie in diesem Moment ein Schlag ins Gesicht für ihn. Er konnte es ihr aber auf keinen Fall zum Vorwurf machen.

„Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen!" Er wollte ihr so vieles sagen, sich für den letzten Tag entschuldigen, für sein Verhalten. Er wollte sie um ein Gespräch bitten, er hatte weiterhin viele unbeantwortete Fragen was seine Freunde, was Harry betraf, aber vor allem wollte er wissen, was mit ihr passiert war. Doch er brachte nichts dergleichen über die Lippen. Es war ein Angebot eines Waffenstillstandes und gleichzeitig auch die Wahrheit, auch wenn er es bisher nicht wirklich zeigen konnte.

Hermine war gelinde gesagt überrascht, wiedereinmal überrumpelte dieser Mann sie mit seinem Verhalten und lies sie ratlos und sprachlos werden. Dennoch brachte sie ein kleines Lächeln zustande, bevor sie den Raum verließ. Auf diese Aussage wusste sie keine Erwiderung und zudem war sie schon viel zu spät, sie musste sich beeilen um noch rechtzeitig zur Besprechung zu kommen.

Hermine begab sich auf direkten Weg zu den Fahrstühlen, sie musste in den 13. Stock und wenn sie die Treppe nehmen würde, würde sie es niemals rechtzeitig schaffen. Sie musste auch nicht lange auf einen Fahrstuhl warten, anscheinend war sie nicht die letzte, die in zur Besprechung unterwegs war. Kaum öffneten sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls, erkannte Hermine Arthur zusammen mit den beiden erfolgreichsten Anwälten des Ministeriums, Katie Bell und Marcus Flint. Sie begrüßte sie kurz und war dann schon wieder in Gedanken versunken. Dies dauerte jedoch nicht sehr lange, sie hätte schwören können sie sei gerade erst in den Fahrstuhl gestiegen, als sich schon die Türen öffneten und sie im 13. Stock angekommen waren. Dort wurden sie auch schon erwartet, wenn auch Hermine über die Anwesenheit so mancher Personen nicht sonderlich begeistert war.

Zu ihrem Missfallen lehnte direkt an der Tür zum Konferenzraum niemand anders als Alexander Wood. Jedoch beschloss sie ihn einfach zu ignorieren, es gab wichtiger Dinge als dieses aufgeblasene etwas.

Als sie sich nun schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag an ihm vorbei schlängelte, wollte er gerade das Wort an sie richten, als er wohl Katie Bell hinter ihr entdeckte. Auch diese schien die Anwesenheit ihres Ex-Verlobten nicht gerade mit Freude zu erfüllen, aber leider konnte man nichts dagegen tun, immerhin war er ja Abteilungsleiter, wenn auch ein nicht besonders guter.

„Schön, dass ihr auch endlich da seid!" wandte nun Alexander seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf Katie und Marcus. Der Unterton, den er dabei an wandte war mal wieder typisch Wood, s dass Hermine nur die Augen verdrehen konnte. Die beiden taten ihr richtig leid.

Marcus nahm dies zum Anlass seinen Arm um Katie zu legen und diesem mit einem ebenso abfälligen Lächeln zu antworten.

„Entschuldige, dass wir zu spät sind, aber im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Leuten haben wir ein Privatleben!" und damit setze er sich zusammen mit Katie an den großen Konferenztisch, ohne sein Gegenüber noch eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen. Hermine war positiv überrascht von dem Slytherin und besonders gefiel ihr gerade das selten dämliche Gesicht des Abteilungsleiters. So Sprachlos mochte sie ihn definitiv am liebsten, wenn man überhaupt von mögen reden konnte.

„Nun da wir alle hier versammelt sind, müssen wir uns um ein aktuelles Problem kümmern. Wie sie alle mitbekommen haben, wurde das Ministerium gestern wegen eines Pfundes in den untersten Abteilungen evakuiert. Der Grund dafür ist, dieser Pfund war niemand anders als Sirius Black!"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen, einige schienen überhaupt noch keinen blassen Schimmer zu haben was passiert war, aber immerhin war jedem der Name geläufig. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, alle anwesenden im Raum waren am Krieg mehr oder weniger Beteiligt gewesen. Hermine jedoch blendete diesen Teil der Besprechung so gut es ging aus, schließlich wusste sie genaustes Bescheid.

„Beruhigen sie sich, ich will ihnen die Situation kurz schildern. Wie sie alle wissen untersucht die Spezialabteilungen Artefakte jeglicher Art und auch so den Torbogen durch den Sirius Black nach unserem Kenntnisstand gefallen ist…."

Hermine lenkte langsam nun wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf dieser äußerst idiotische Rede, ihr war danach ein schnauben von sich zu geben. Von wegen alle wüssten davon Bescheid, Niemand wusste davon, schließlich war es ein mehr als Geheimes Projekt...

Mittlerweile war des totenstill um den Konferenztisch herum. Auch hier konnte sich niemand erklären, was dort unten passiert war. Jedoch war jedem klar, dass gerade die Rechtsabteilung nicht anwesend war, um dies aufzuklären. Das wäre ja noch schöner, es reichte völlig aus, dass Alexander Wood seine Befugnis grenzen ständig überschritt und ihr bei der Arbeit dazwischen funkte. Es gab sicherlich noch etwas, von dem sie bisher nichts wussten.

„Nicht das es mich nicht interessieren würde, es freut mich ja wirklich das wir so eine „Entdeckung" gemacht haben, aber was sollen wir hier? Meinen sie nicht sie verschwenden meine…ich meine unsere Zeit?" war es Alexander der sich als erstes wieder zu Wort meldete. Er tat ja gerade so, als wenn er nichts von Sirius Wiederkehr mitbekommen hätte. Typisch, ihm war sein Auftritt wahrscheinlich peinlich, denn er am vorherigen Tag abgelegt hatte.

Hermine sah wie Katie die Augen verdrehte. Zum Glück hatte sie Rechtzeitig gesehen was für ein Idiot Alexander war. Wenn Hermine sich nur vorstellte mit dem Kerl verlobt zu sein, drehe sich gleich wieder ihr Magen um.

„Wenn sie nur ein paar Minuten Geduld haben, erkläre ich ihnen die Situation!"  
erklärte sich der Sprecher. Hermine kannte ihn schon von den Hauptversammlungen im Ministerium. Er gehörte zu einer der mächtigsten im Ministerium, es wurde sogar spekuliert, dass der Minister nur eine Marionette war und er einer der Leute, die leise im Hintergrund die Fäden zogen.

„Wie dem auch sei. Es ist viel Zeit vergangen seitdem Sirius Black damals verschwunden ist und wie sie alle wissen ist heute seine Unschuld längst bewiesen. Jedoch haben wir ihnen allen ein paar Informationen vorenthalten…"

Eine Tatsache die den Anwesenden sehr wohl bewusst war, mochte auch jemand anderes im Amt des Zaubererministers stecken, so fuhr das Ministerium immer noch die Geheimhaltungs- und Vertuschungsschiene. Nun war Hermine neugierig geworden, sie befürchtete das sie gleich Dinge hören würde, die ihr ganz und gar nicht gefielen.

„…zu Zeiten von Sirius Blacks „Verurteilung" war wie sie alle wissen noch Millicent Bagnold im Amt der Zaubererministerin. Wie ihnen des weiteren auch bekannt sein dürfte, schob sich zu dieser Zeit Bartemius Crouch sr. In den Vordergrund, der zuerst als sicherer Nachfolger für das Amt des Zaubererministers vorgesehen war. Mrs. Bagnold hatte kaum Kontrolle über das was unter ihr geschah, sie war während der ersten Schreckensherrschaft des dunklen Lords sichtlich überfordert. Ein Grund warum Crouch sr. gemeinsam mit ein paar wenigen anderen wie soll ich es ausdrücken, Dinge taten auf die das Ministerium nicht stolz sein kann."

Bis hierhin waren alle Anwesenden dem Anschein nach voll informiert, der eine mehr der andere weniger, aber alle waren gespannt, was man ihnen nun offenbaren wollte. Eines war sich jedoch Hermine und wahrscheinlich auch so manchem anderen anwesenden ganz sicher. Hatte man früher mit Crouch eine unmögliche Wahl für die Leitung der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung getroffen, so war man heute nicht schlauer geworden, als man nun Alexander diese Leitung übergab.

„…nun um auf das eigentlich zu kommen. Gemeinsam mit einigen Einflussreichen Leuten wollte Crouch seine Macht demonstrieren indem er mit höchst fragwürdigen Methoden gegen Todesser vorging. Für ihn wurde es zu einer Art Besessenheit. Als man Sirius Black vor fand, gab es genügend Muggel die Zeugen der „Tat" waren. Jedoch keine Zeugen die den Mord an Peter Pettigrew gesehen hatten, im Gegenteil, es gab genug Zeugen die Sirius Blacks Unschuld beteuerten und die den wirklichen Ablauf des Geschehens beobachtet hatten. Crouch passte das ganze jedoch gar nicht, die Gefangennahme von Sirius Black würde seine Methoden rechtfertigen und er konnte an ihm ein Exempel statuieren. Er änderte gemeinsam mit einigen ihm vertrauten Personen die Gedächtnisse der Muggel, lies die Zeugenaussagen verschwinden und brachte Sirius Black mit ruhigen Gewissens unschuldig nach Askaban. Bisher war dies nicht aktuelles Thema, aber jetzt da er wieder da ist, hat das Ministerium beschlossen seine Schuld rein zu waschen…"

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon denken sollte, sie hatte immer schon gewusst das es im Ministerium korrupt zuging, wenn Menschen, insbesondere Zauberer um Machtstellungen kämpften, aber auf die Kosten von derer die für den Frieden ihr Leben bereit waren zu Opfern, dass ging zu weit. Zudem fand sie das Ministerium heuchlerisch. Jetzt, jetzt wo sein Ruf in Gefahr stand, erst jetzt hatten sie ein klarstellungs- Interesse. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie Sirius und auch Harry reagieren würden, der ja noch gar nichts wusste, das Sirius wieder da war. Und schon wieder bekam Hermine diese störenden Magenschmerzen, die aus unermesslicher Wut resultierten. Wie konnte man zulassen Sirius Black so lange unschuldig in Askaban ein sitzen zu lassen und nach seiner Flucht weiterhin solch ein Schauspiel zu inszenieren.

Wütend schlug Hermine mit einer Faust auf den Tisch.

„Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein. Sirius saß Jahrelang unschuldig im Gefängnis und sie haben nichts unternommen und so etwas nennt sich die Seite des Lichts, das ich nicht lache!"  
Hermine musste ihrer Wut Luft machen, wie sollte sie das Sirius erklären, er hatte die Wahrheit verdient, aber sie wusste nicht ob er sie so wie sie sich darstellte verkraften würde.

Der Sprecher des Ministeriums wusste ihr daraufhin nichts zu sagen, er kannte Miss Granger von hören sagen und war sich bewusst, dass es besser war, sie nicht zu reizen. Auch wusste er das sie jedes Recht dazu hatte wütend zu sein und nicht nur sie. Sie war vielleicht die erste, die ihr Stimme erhob, aber lange nicht die letzte. Henk, der anscheinend auch anwesend war, versuchte Hermine zu beruhigen, auch wenn das nur schwerlich möglich war.

Auch Marcus und Katie, die nicht unweit von Hermine saßen, wussten anscheinend weder was sie dazu sagen noch was sie denken sollten. Hermines Ausbruch kam für alle sehr überraschend, genauso wie die Offenbarungen des Ministeriums. Die Seiten im Krieg waren wohl wirklich nicht immer eindeutig Schwarz oder weiß gewesen. Weder im ersten noch im zweiten. Nachdem sich Hermine einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, lies sie ihren Blick schweifen. Ein teil der Leute blickte in ihre Richtung, die meisten anderen waren mit anderen in einer Diskussion verstrickt und redeten laut Durcheinander. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Katie und Marcus, ein ziemlich ungleiches Paar. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, es war ein wunder das die beiden zusammen gefunden hatten. Er hatte soviel durchmachen müssen. Leute wie er mussten ein Lebenslang dafür büßen, dass sie in die falsche Familie geboren oder in das „falsche" Haus einsortiert wurden. Und solche Grausamkeiten auf Seiten des „Lichts" wurden einfach so ohne weiteres unter dem Teppich gekehrt… Sie war außer sich vor Wut, aber noch so ein Wutausbruch hier würde nichts bringen, sie musste sich beherrschen und selbst erst einmal alles verdauen.

Langsam wurde es wieder ruhiger und die Gespräche verstummten, als der Sprecher des Ministeriums wieder das Wort ergriff, so als wenn nichts vorgefallen wäre.

„Nun ja , hier habe ich die Namen derjenigen die damals in diesen Skandal verwickelt waren und heute noch leben, ich möchte das sie Anklage erheben. Offiziell distanziert sich das Ministerium von den damaligen Taten und wird nun durch ihre Hilfe die Strafverfolgung einleiten…besser spät als nie!" Hermine sah nur noch rot, hätte Henk sie nicht zusammen mit ein paar anderen Mitarbeitern aus ihrer Abteilung zurück gehalten, hätte sie diesem Kerl wahrscheinlich einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt.

„Beruhige dich Hermine, es wird dadurch auch nicht besser, wenn du einen Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums tätlich angreifst!"

Und ob es ihr dann besser gehen würde. Doch als Antwort verließ nur ein Knurren ihre Kehle. Na toll, jetzt hatte sie schon diese lästige Angewohnheit übernommen. Auch Marcus schien das ganze nicht mit sonderlich viel Begeisterung aufnehmen und so konnte Hermine ihn trotz ihres eigenen Wutausbruchs murmeln hören.

„Ja und auch noch aus so einem edlen Grund!"

„Entschuldigung, haben sie etwas gesagt?" wandte man sich nun an Marcus.

Dieser schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, dazu hatte er nun wirklich nichts mehr zu sagen. Er hatte sein Temperament im Gegensatz zu Hermine anscheinend unter Kontrolle und wusste, dass egal was er tun und sagen würde, nichts an der Meinung des Ministeriums ändern würde. Das Ministerium blieb was es war Scheinheilig, daran würde eine hitzige Diskussion auch nichts ändern.

„Das ist doch kein Problem, ich werde den Fall natürlich persönlich übernehmen!" spielte sich wieder einmal Alexander in den Vordergrund, wobei Hermine ihn gerade in diesem Moment gerne dazu genutzt hätte ihre Wut abzureagieren. Sein Bild auf der Mitte einer Dartscheibe würde ihre Zielsicherheit um ein hundertfaches steigern, da war sie sich sicher. Und auch als Sandsack würde er eine bessere Figur machen, als hier vor versammelten Ministerium sich selbstherrlich anbiedernd. Selbst Prostituierte hatten mehr Würde in ihrem kleinen Zeh, als er in seinem ganzen Körper. Ihn schien die schockierenden Tatsachen, die Leichen im Keller des Ministeriums keinesfalls zu interessieren oder zu berühren, eher witterte er wieder einmal eine Berufliche Chance. Karriere geiles Arschloch war das einzige was Hermine in diesem Moment durch den Kopf schoss.

„Das ist sehr nett Mr?... Wood richtig? Aber wir haben entschieden, dass der Fall zu wichtig ist. Wir haben uns für Miss Bell und Mr. Flint entschieden. Sie sind die besten Anwälte die wir haben!"

Das hatte gesessen, man konnte es an der Farbe sehen, die in Sekunden aus Alexanders Gesicht gewichen war. Was bildete sich dieser Mann eigentlich ein. Alexander war Fassungslos, Hermine und nicht wenige anderen Mitarbeiter hatten jetzt ein schadenfrohes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, es würde sie wundern, wenn überhaupt jemand diese sich andauernd selbst darstellende und äußerst penetrante Persönlichkeit leiden konnte.

Katie und Marcus jedoch konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Katie reagierte als erstes…

„Ja natürlich…aber…"

„…aber die beiden können das nicht machen, sie sind zur Zeit viel zu beschäftigt, sie müssen zur Zeit sehr viel Aktenarbeit machen, die ich ihnen am Ende der letzten Wochen zugeteilt habe!" damit dachte Alexander er könnte das Ruder herum reißen, jedoch hatte er sich getäuscht. Für außen stehende war das ganze einfach nur widerlich.  
„Dann werden sie die Aktenarbeit für die beiden übernehmen, sie haben jetzt etwas Wichtigeres zu tun und damit ist die Sitzung beendet, Miss Granger würde ich jedoch bitte noch gleich ins Büro des Ministers zu erscheinen!"

Und schneller als jemand noch etwas darauf erwidern konnte war er auch schon verschwunden.

Es wäre Untertrieben zu sagen, dass Alexander wütend war, er war zornig und von Frust und Eifersucht zerfressen und das konnte man ihm auch förmlich ansehen.

„Na mit wem hast du geschlafen, dass ihr diesen Fall bekommen habt?" wandte er sich nun an Katie. Etwas, was er hätte lieber nicht tun sollen, denn schon konnte man Marcus Flint knurren hören. Anscheinend eine ziemlich verbreitete Angewohnheit. Marcus schien über Alexanders Aussage nicht sonderlich erbaut zu sein. Hermine beobachtete alles ganze genau. Sie würden doch nicht noch eine Prügele von Zaun brechen, oder etwa doch?

„Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber meine Freundin hat so was nicht nötig, aber vielleicht bekommst du denn Fall ja doch, wenn du dich dem Vorstand anbietest Alexander, ich bezweifele nämlich keine Sekunde das du so tief sinken würdest!"

Damit dreht sich der junge Mann um, nahm die Hand seiner Freundin und verließ zusammen mit ihr den Saal und lies einen Alexander zurück, der vor Wut zitternd die Fäuste ballte.

Hermine konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, sie verabschiedete sich von Henk und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg in das Büro des Ministers machen, als Alexander sie am Arm fest hielt.

„Und sie schulden mir im übrigen noch eine Entschuldigung!" presste er dann mit durch seine zusammengepressten Lippen hervor

Bitte was? Wäre Hermine nicht schon auf hundert achtzig gewesen, diese Aussage hätte ihr den Rest gegeben um überzukochen. Schnell als Alexander überhaupt dazu fähig war zu reagieren, geschweige den ihre Handbewegung zu verfolgen, hatte er bereits ihren Zauberstab an seiner Kehle.

„Hören sie mir gut zu Mr. Wood, denn ich werde es nur ein einziges Mal kann sie nicht leiden und sie mich auch nicht, soviel wissen wir beide. Und ich denke es ist für beide Seiten akzeptabel wenn wir uns möglichst aus dem Weg gehen. Sollten sie mir noch einmal in die Quere kommen mich bei meiner Arbeit behindern oder sonst über ihre Befugnisse hinaus handeln, dann demonstriere ich ihnen was für Flüche ich alle während des Krieges kennen gelernt habe!"

Alexander konnte nur noch schlucken und zaghaft mit dem Kopf nicken. Mit dieser Frau war nicht zu spaßen. Ihre Augen hatten einen seltsamen, befremdenden Ausdruck angenommen, der ihre Worte unterstrich. Es machte ihm mehr Angst, als der Zauberstab an seiner Kehle.

Kaum hatte sie sein Nicken wahr genommen, drehte sie sich auch schon um und war innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden aus dem Konferenztraum verschwunden.

Hermine wusste nicht ganz was in sie gefahren war. Aber wenn es eins gab was sie nicht mochte, dann war es so grob angefasst zu werden und dann auch noch von solch einer impertinenten Person.

Auf dem Weg zum Minister versuchte sie sich wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen, sie erkannte sich manchmal selbst nicht wieder, früher wäre ihr so etwas nicht passiert. Sicherlich hatte sie schon immer Temperament gehabt, doch nie solch gefährliches.

„Ah Miss Granger, schön das sie da sind. Setzten sie sich doch, ich habe etwas mit ihnen zu besprechen!" begrüßte sie der Minister äußerst freundlich., schon fast zu freundlich, wie Hermine fand.

Mit einem skeptischen Blick und noch immer mit einer gehörigen Portion Wut im Bauch, setzte sich sich dem Minister gegenüber und wartete gespannt darauf, was er ihr nun zu sagen hatte.

„Zu aller erst möchte ich ihnen versichern, dass sich das Ministerium für alle Unannehmlichkeiten, die Mr. Black durch ein Verhalten der vergangenen Jahre widerfahren sind entschuldigen wird!"

Der Minister schien dabei wirklich zu glauben, dass das was er da sagte eine geradezu rühmliche Geste sei für die man ihm wohl möglich noch eine Orden verleihen sollte. Hermine fand das ganze jedoch nur geschmacklos und inszeniert. Wahrscheinlich würde diese Entschuldigung, bei der man sich zwar von den Vergangenen Taten distanzierte sich jedoch in jeglicher Form entschuldigte und Mitleid aussprach, öffentlich stattfinden, so dass die Presse das zur Zeit noch sehr angeschlagene Ministerium in ein gleißendes Licht rücken würde.

Hermine konnte manchmal wirklich nicht glauben warum sie für solche Leute arbeitete, sie konnte froh sein, dass sie in ihrer Abteilung zu meist in Ruhe gelassen wurde.

„Nun ja nun möchte ich sie dennoch um ein paar Kleinigkeiten bitten..." wenn das Ministerium von Kleinigkeiten sprach, konnte dies alles Mögliche bedeuten, Kleinigkeiten gab es niemals in den Angelegenheiten des Zaubererministers.

„...da ihre Abteilung die Geschehnisse um Sirius Black Rückkehr weiter untersuchen wird und sie laut meiner Akte mit ihm vertraut sind, habe ich beschlossen Sirius Black in hier Obhut zu geben. Er kann nicht ewig im Ministerium bleiben, die Presse wird bald Wind davon bekommen, wen sie es nicht schon hat und dann werden wir belagert. Unter ihrer fachlich qualifizierten Aufsicht denke ich wird es keine Probleme geben. Natürlich wird das Ministerium für alle Mehrkosten, die ihnen durch ihn entstehen aufkommen!" hatte er nicht noch gerade etwas von bitten gesagt? Das hörte sich jedoch eher an, als wäre es schon beschlossene Sache und sie hätte kein Mitsprache Recht mehr.

„Wie haben sie sich das denn vorgestellt, soll er etwa bei mir einziehen?" versuchte Hermine dem Minister den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. Aber anscheinend hatte sie genau ins Schwarze getroffen, denn von diesem bekam sie nur ein bestätigendes Nicken.

Nun stand ihr der Mund weit offen. Sirius Black sollte bei ihr einziehen? Sie hatte sich sogar geweigert mit Ron zusammen zu ziehen und sie waren immerhin verlobt gewesen. Sie mochte ihren Freiraum. Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet er, mit dem sie sich, seit er ihr Wort wörtlich vor die Füße gefallen war, so außerordentlich gut verstand.

„Aber Sir, ich habe keinerlei Platz für eine weitere Person!" versuchte es Hermine nun, aber schon bevor sie es aussprach, wusste sie, dass es Unsinn war. Wozu beherrschte man Magie, wenn man nicht auch Räume magisch vergrößern konnte.

„Miss Granger, nun machen sie sich mal keinen Kopf, sie sollen ihn doch nur im Augen behalten, es wird ihr Privatleben in keinster Weise beeinflussen, es ist ja auch nur vorübergehend, bis sich der Rummel gelegt hat und Mr. Black sich in dieser neuen Zeit akklimatisiert hat."

Die junge Frau wusste ganz genau, egal was sie nun sagte, es würde ja doch nichts nützen. Das Thema war schon beschlossene Sache, bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt in das Büro des Ministers gemacht hatte.

„Na schön, von mir aus." gab Hermine klein bei, als ob ein nein etwas geändert hätte.

„Gut, am besten wir werden Mr. Black noch einmal gründlich im St. Mungos untersuchen lassen, wenn man uns dort grünes Licht gibt, haben sie einen neuen Mitbewohner." erklärte der Minister mit Enthusiasmus, den Hermine beim besten Willen nicht teilen konnte.

Kurz darauf verabschiedete sie sich auch schon vom Minister und machte sich auf in Richtung Krankenstation. Na schön, sie würde sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen müssen Sirius öfters um sich zu haben. Wenn Harry wieder da war, würde dies wahrscheinlich ganz gut sein, aber sie hatte somit ihren ganz eigenen Rückzugs Ort verloren. Sirius würde sicherlich mindestens genauso begeistert wie sie reagieren, da war sie sich sicher. Und nachdem er von den Machenschaften des Ministeriums erfahren würde, so war sie sich sicher, würde der Umgang mit ihm noch viel schwerer werden. Womit hatte sie das nur verdient?

Endlich vor der Tür der Krankenstation angekommen, nickte sie den beiden Auroren kurz zu, um dann jedoch nicht sofort einzutreten, sondern noch einmal tief durch zu atmen und die Tür eine weile u betrachten. Die beiden Auroren beäugten dieses Verhalten mit ein wenig Skepsis, wandten ihren Blick dann aber schnell wieder etwas anderem zu.

Dann trat Hermine ein...

* * *

A/N: Zuerst einmal danke, an alle dir mir ein Review hinterlassen haben. Ich fand ihre Kommentare sehr aufbauend. Leider hat dieses Kapitel etwas länger gedauert als erwartet, das lag jedoch nicht an Motivation, sondern leider an dem Umstand, dass wenn man 6 Monate nicht in seiner Wohnung war, doch mehr Arbeit anfällt, als eigentlich gedacht. Mittlerweile bin ich aber soweit mit allem fertig und habe zwar das ein oder andere für die Uni zu tun, aber ich denke es wird wieder schneller vorran gehen. Besonders, da wir bald zu meiner Lieblingsstelle kommen. Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel hat euch wieder gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir einfach einen kleinen Kommentar. Da ich euch nicht noch länger wollte warten lassen, ist dieses Kapitel schon wieder nicht gebetat *schäm* aber ich tue mein bestes, das zum nächsten Kapitel zu ändern.

Noch einmal ein ganz großes danke an alle die Reviewt haben

lg, Liz


End file.
